Paradoxically in love
by Kissme007
Summary: Hermione is transported back in time of the Marauders. She has to decide how she wants to change the past to change her present and to learn who to trust. Will she re-write a history where her best friend doesn't exist or will she sacrifice her love for a hazel-eyed marauder, or is there a way for the timelines to coexist? [hermioneXjames] M to be safe{or for future lemons :p }.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Harry ****Potter ****nor ****am ****I ****making ****any ****money ****from ****this ****story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Hermione screamed as she saw harry's hand reaching for her slowly disappear in a hazy mist. His frightened eyes telling her that he was not willing to loose anyone else to this cursed war. Hermione raised her wand frantically trying to cast a spell to stop the air swirling around her, but nothing was _working_!

She watched in dismay as her hand froze and her voice stopped working and as the world around her grew blurred. She could still hear the faint noise of Harry's voice.

"_Hermione!"_

And then the world grew black.

* * *

><p>"ugh...what in the world...?"<p>

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked at the sight in front of her. It looked like she was transported back to Hogwarts.

She took note of herself. Her lips felt chapped, her eyes were blurry, her throat felt like someone had rubbed it with sandpaper and her sides ached.

_At least nothing is broken, _she thought wryly.

She stood up slowly and made her way to Hogwarts. Maybe Professor McGonagall was still up and could help her apparate back to the Grimmauld Place. After all it was partly her fault that she was in this mess.

_**Flashback**_

She had convinced Harry for a quick stop at the Grimmauld Place because she needed some books from the Black library. But while looking through some of the ancient tombs, one book had caught her eye. She felt like she'd seen the name somewhere before, _De_ _ephemeris_ _tempus viator. _Curiously she had flipped it open thinking it might help with their search for Horcruxes. Just as she was turning a page, Harry barged in.

"Hurry up Mione! we don't have much time before they realize we came back here."

She jumped and looked at Harry guiltily knowing that the book in her hand was definitely _not_ the one they were looking for.

"Ouch!"

She looked down as a drop of blood oozed out from her finger from a paper-cut. And then it was as if everything was in slow motion.

The drop of blood fell onto the book with what seemed like a loud splatter and all of a sudden her arms felt like lead. The book dropped and landed on the floor with a soft tap.

After that it was all a hazy memory

_**End of Flasback**_

So deep in her thoughts that she almost missed the voices approaching her from afar.

Maybe it was the an instinctual response honed in the times of the war but something told her that she did not want to come face to face with the voices. She quickly hid behind a bush and watched as the voices drew near to her hiding place.

"So I told him that we should torch his clothes and _sectumsempra_ the bastard for lying to us about you know..."

"Hell we could always fuck with his girlfriend. Did you see her tits?"

Raucous laughter filled the air as the others laughed in agreement.

Hermione held her breath as they slowly crossed the place where she was hiding. She inched forward slightly in hopes of seeing their faces. She sucked her breath as she saw them. _It cant be_! She had seen him die in the Department of Mysteries.

Her brain furiously tried analyzing what she just saw and the only conclusion she reached was that somehow she had been transported back in time. Now the only problem was to figure out _Where _in time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic. I've read thousands and i had a random urge to write one today. I'm being honest when i say that i have no idea where this story is going (long-term that is) so i'll gladly accept constructive criticism.<strong>

**So please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All the known characters belong to J.K. Rowling, only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER<strong>**2**

After trudging her way to Hogwarts, Hermione quickly made her way to Gargoyle Corridor hoping to meet the present Headmaster, which was Professor Dumbledor if her guess was right.

Before she could reveal her 'vast' knowledge of the Muggle candies that Dumbledore liked, She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She straitened and gripped her wand tightly and prepared to face more faces of the past.

"Oi Padfoot, give me my sweets back!"

"Why? They're just gonna get wasted anyway."

"Fuck you! this time I know Lily will accept my love and we will get married before you can say Quidditch."

"Dream on prongs. She'd never gonna give you a second look especially if you run behind her like a bitch in heat"

"That's rich coming from you." Prongs snorted.

"Oi!"

"Thats enough you two...

..."

A third voice joined in but by then Hermione stopped listening. She felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice-cold water at her. _How is it that the one time Harry did not get them in trouble, she managed to land smack dab in the middle of it, _Hermione thought surreally.

"Shut up! I'm telling you I saw her glancing at me..." The voice died out as the three Marauders saw her standing in front of the Headmaster's office.

It was then Hermione remembered that she was still in her muggle clothes. _well it could have been worse. At least she was in front of her old house members. _Hermione thought.

The three wizards and one witch looked at each other. It was James who spoke first.

"And what do we have here..."

He raised one eyebrow and mockingly looked her up and down.

"Did you get lost little girl?"

Hermione blushed. She knew she came in the petite category but that did not mean she was a kid dammit!

"what the hell do you know! You're just some stuck-up brat who doesn't even have the decency to talk respectfully to a girl. First I get whisked to this goddamn place and now I have to meet _you_ of all people. And I have no idea what I'm gonna do about it. and then I can't even remember the freaking _candies_ that Dumbledore likes!"

Hermione at this point was freaking out because she just realized that that she was shouting at Harry's _father_, who had no idea who she was or that she was his son'd best friend or that he was going to die in a few years. Merlin's balls! where was Dumbledore when you needed him.

"Whoa whoa calm down, I was just teasing you. Now why don't we go to the headmaster's office and sort things out, yeah..?"

While James was placating the frantic witch, Remus stared at her curiously. She seemed to know them yet it was the first time he was seeing her. Plus Remus thought blushingly, _Her clothes definitely looked a little out of place_.

"Sherbet lemon."

James muttered the password to allow the gargoyle to step aside and reveal the moving staircase. The three wizards surrounded Hermione and slowly lead her up the staircase.

Dumbledore looked up from tinkering with the curious silver instruments that stood on spindle-legged tables. Hermione looked at the twinkling blue eyes gazing at her from behind the half-moon spectacles and felt all her worry was sure that Dumbledore could help her figure out of the mess she unwittingly involved herself in.

"What brings you to my office Mr. Potter?"

James hesitated for a second and then looked at Hermione who was staring at Dumbledore like he had the answers for everything. Well he kind of did but that was beside the point. Hermione meanwhile shook herself inwardly and took control of the situation.

"Sir...I have something of grave importance to tell you but not in front of..." She looked at the three boys who seemed to be paying the wall next to her their utmost attention but she could tell from the stillness in their frames that they were very interested in what she had to say.

Dumbledore nodded wisely while his eyes twinkled even more.

"This way Miss...?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger, professor."

"Very well Miss Granger. Let us move this conversation away from prying eyes and ears."

With that he looked at the three boys pointedly who smiled sheepishly and nodded at him. James, Sirius and Remus then looked at Hermione and then looked at each other, their eyes clearly conveyed the message that they were just itching to solve this new mystery. Finally they took their leave, leaving Hermione alone with the headmaster.

"Well shall we begin Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked at the kind gaze and opened her mouth to blurt everything out, but then she paused. She knew that Dumbledore firmly believed that everything had a time and a place and that a time-traveller should not meddle with things not in her time. Even though she agreed with most of the things he said, sometimes she knew that had he said something in advance, or warned them ahead, much could have been prevented. Harry's fifth year was a glaring example.

With that thought in mind, she decided to wisely keep somethings to herself and put shields in her mind to protect what she deemed to be.

"Professor...I'm not from this time. I can't remember a lot because whenever I try to remember my memories of my past self, I feel a blinding pain in the back of my head. I know that I'm from somewhere in future but I can't recall the exact date."

She looked up to gauge if he bought her excuse and found him staring at her thoughtfully. She mentally crossed her fingers and tightened her shields in hopes that he would buy it.

"And what Miss Granger do you remember?"

Dumbledore peered down at her, his blue eyes behind his spectacles twinkled as if he knew what was going in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Review and let me know what you guys think.<strong>

**Ciao :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****So ****this ****is ****for ****the ****rest ****of ****the ****story. ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****harry ****potter ****nor ****am I ****making ****any ****money ****out ****of ****it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's N<strong>**otes: ****Firstly ****thank ****you ****1weaselyfan ****for ****being ****my ****very ****first ****reviewer. ****It's ****really ****exciting ****to ****know ****what ****readers ****feel ****when ****they ****read ****a ****new ****story.**

**Secondly, I made a few changes in the previous chapter so I recommend people who have already the previous chapter to have a look (last para only :p)**

**thats it for now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Hermione drew a deep breath and began her story.

"From what i can recall, I enter Hogwarts after a decade from now. I was sorted in Gryffindor and you were still the headmaster. You were my mentor and friend. In fact you were the one who taught me that bad things happen to those who meddle with time.

And that is why I don't think I should tell you anything more professor."

Dumbledore looked down at the young woman thoughtfully,

"And what would you require of me, Miss Granger?"

"I would like you to help me to return to my time before I could damage this timeline."

Before Dumbledore could ask how she got here in the first place, Hermione said

"I was searching for a book to help my friend when I saw an ancient tome, written in archaic Latin. I remember getting a paper cut and my guess is that whatever spell the book opened to must have needed my blood to be activated. Although it begs to question as to how I landed up in _this_ year"

Dumbledore stopped her explanation with a nod and a smile and said, "Why don't we forget about it. I'm sure we will figure out how to send you back. But till the time you are here, we need to create a background story to prevent people from digging in deeper, yes?"

"Now, is there anything you wish to retain from your life my dear?"

Hermione thought for a second. She knew that she wanted to be in Gryffindor, any other house would just not do. Also, she wanted to continue taking all the classes she was taking in her time and anything else, hermione thought, could be dealt with later. With a mental nod to herself, she said

"I would like to be sorted in Gryffindor again and I would like to continue taking Defence Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Anything else Miss Granger?"

"Not right now sir."

"I see. Then I shall see to these matters, meanwhile I'm assuming you are familiar with Professor Mcgonagall?"

"Oh yes! I happen to love transfiguration and I respect Professor McGonagall a lot."

Dumbledore smiled while his eyes twinkled even more.

Hermione privately wondered if he had learned to control the level of twinkle in his great years as the head of order of phoenix. Then again it seemed like a natural talent that you had to born with.

"...is that okay with you Miss Granger?"

Hermione jerked out of her private musings and looked at him guiltily thanking merlin that he trusted her enough not to perform Legilimency.

"Yes professor."

Wondering just what she had agreed to.

Dumbledore looked at her as if knowing she was not listening to him.

"I have called Professor McGonagall. She will be your guardian till the time you are here. You need not worry about your expenses, those will be taken care of. As for your course books, Professor McGonagall will help you get those."

"Now is there anything else you would like to talk about before professor McGonagall comes?"

Hermione looked at him knowing this was her last chance to tell him everything about Hocruxes, Harry Potter and the war but for some reason she kept her mouth shut. She knew that her meddling could potentially make her timeline even worse but at the same time somewhere at the back of her mind, she realized the fact that if she told Dumbledore anything he would make sure that she could not change even a single thing.

And while she knew that it was the right path but was it possible to change the future even slightly for the better.

with this thought in mind she replied.

"No sir"

Not realizing, the far reaching consequences of her seemingly innocuous reply.

Dumbledore peered at her thorough his half moon spectacles for a few seconds then nodded.

"Very well then."

They turned towards the door when they heard a knock. The door opened to reveal the future headmistress of Hogwarts. Hermione breath hitched. Seeing McGonagall and Dumbledore reminded her what the future held for the current headmaster and for the first time she wondered what would happen if Dumbledore were to live.

"Your message said it was urgent.."

"Ah Minerva, come. Would you care for some Sherbet Lemons?"

Minerva's lips thinned.

"If its a social call then I shall be on my way Albus, I have a group of wayward Gryffindors to reprimand."

"Ah would they happen to be three sixth years who stole chocolates from your hidden stash Minerva?"

"Certainly not!..." McGonagall spluttered.

"I'm afraid I will have to cut this short Minerva. I have a transfer student here who will be attending Hogwarts starting from day after tomorrow. I'm leaving her in your charge. I trust you will have no problem?"

"Good. Now we shall discuss this further at a later time, as I'm afraid I have an appointment to keep with the man who invented my Deluminator. Curious thing, it seems to develop a mind of its own."

Then with a merry nod of farewell, Dumbledore walked off leaving the two witches in silence.

Now Hermione knew, where Professor McGonagall had gotten it from! She did remember McGonagall saying once that despite being a senile old fool Dumbledore had a knack for getting things done his way.

Remembering the expression on the future headmistress face, Hermione wondered if she meant anything more than that.

Well no use thinking all of that now. With that, she turned and looked at her old transfiguration professor.

"It is nice to meet you professor. I'm Hermione Granger. I hope I don't trouble you much."

Minerva McGonagall was many things but a blundering idiot she was not. She knew that the young woman in front of her was not what she seemed. Firstly, it was her appearance. Secondly, Hogwarts has never had a transfer student in the middle of the session.

There was also the fact Albus had been deliberately vague and she knew the twinkle he sent her way before leaving was filled with mischief.

Minerva sighed. Albus and his secrets. one day she was sure that they would be the end of him.

She looked at the girl no woman in front of her for she could tell from her eyes that she had seen and experienced the horrors of the world and survived to about them. She decided she would reserve the right to trust her after she knew a little more about her.

For now she would follow Albus's instructions while keeping a careful eye on her new ward.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Granger. I will be your Transfiguration professor along with your guardian. After your sorting, you will be given your house uniform and your allotted dormitory.

If you find any difficulty in any of the subjects, do not hesitate to seek the professors' help.

I do not tolerate rule breaking or a blithe attitude towards studies. Loyalty to your house should be above all else.

If you follow these simple rules then we shall get along fine outside the classroom Miss Granger."

McGonagall smiled slightly to lessen her stern visage.

Hermione didn't know what to feel. It was slowly striking her that she could be here for an unforeseeable time, during which she would be forced to interact with people like they were strangers.

She also realized with a little surprise that this McGonagall did not seem to immediately open up to her. Maybe that was reserved for her gryffindors or maybe she found her a little suspicious. Whatever the case maybe, Hermione realized that she wanted to be able to trust her old professor and for her to trust her back. She knew that had the times been not so unfortunate they could have become friends and confidants in the future.

"Professor... I know how this all seems but trust me, I take my studies _very_seriously and Transfigurations happened to be my favorite subject, in my previous school. I would also like you to know that I agree with everything you said."

Professor McGonagall eyes softened slightly as she looked at the earnest face of her new ward.

She nodded approvingly.

"Very well Miss Granger. Now from what I gathered from Albus's hasty departure, your circumstances are slightly...unusual, yes?"

Noticing that her ward kept quite, McGonagall said

"If we were to have a good relationship outside classroom then I would like to know a little more about you Miss Granger."

For some reason Hermione felt like telling her everything. It was as if she knew that her secret would be safe with the stern professor. _But __now __was __not __the __time __to __do __it _Hermione thought_._

"I do have a confession to make professor. I ah... I am unable to recall how I got here nor ti...ah..place where I am from. I do remember my friend and I was running from some deatheaters then something happened and there was a light and everything went black. Next thing I know I woke up on the Hogwarts ground".

Professor McGonagall gasped slightly

"Oh dear girl, what dark times we live in for letting the school children to fight in the war! It shames me to say that I knew Tom Riddle personally yet I was unable to prevent him from becoming what he is today."

"No Professor! Nobody could have known how he would turn out. We can't blame ourselves for his actions. All we can do is to fight him every step of the way and remember the lights in our hearts which will guide us to our victory."

Professor McGonagall was silent for a while then looking at hermione with a new respect,

"I see that my new ward is wise beyond her years."

McGonagall smiled seeing hermione blush at her praise.

"Now I do not believe I need to know anything more about this business. Let us begin with the sorting."

Hermione breath released with a small sigh. This was it. She was about begin her own adventure without Harry and Ron. She knew that she should be nervous considering the enormity of her situation but she somehow knew in her heart that everything would work.

With that Hermione started walking towards the sorting hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: So here's the next chapter. My updates might not be regular since i have a lot on my plate but i will definitely finish this story...eventually :P<strong>

**All I can say that its gonna be a long one.**

**So please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Cheers. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****So ****here's ****the ****next ****chapter. ****Thank ****you ****LionsWing ****for ****pointing ****out ****the ****i/I ****problem. ****I'm ****pretty ****sure ****I've ****fixed ****all ****the ****i(s) ****in ****this ****chapter and the previous chapters. ****That's ****all ****for ****now.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

Walking around, Hermione realized that she had never actually gotten a chance to observe the headmaster's office at length. She knew that Dumbledore surrounded himself with little trinkets and baubles to entertain himself. But was there a purpose to every item kept here.

She looked around curiously. The office was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises made by the various strange looking instruments. She noticed that it was missing its' resident phoenix but Dumbledore must have sent him on some business.

So deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice when they stopped she almost hit her nose against McGonagall's back. There it was, sitting on a shelf behind an enormous claw-footed desk, the Sorting Hat. She waited as Mcgonagall placed the shabby tainted wizards hat on her head.

"_Hmm __well __well __what __do __we __have __here. __A __mind __that __seems __familiar __but __is __not. __I __believe __we __have __met __before __but __perhaps __it __is __the __imagination __of __a __senile __old __hat._

_Tell __me __child __I __sense __a __fierce __determination __along __with __a __darkness __that __you__'__ve __kept __hidden __within __you. __There __is __loyalty __also. __Hmm … it __is __deeper __than __it __seems __and __may __eventually __lead you __astray._

_But __it __seems __as __if __you __have __already __decided._

_Very __well __then … GRYFFINDOR!__"_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Even though she knew that she would be sorted in her old house, she did not like to deal with uncertainties. She knew that the hat had said something of importance but it kept slipping away the more she tried to remember it. She decided to ignore it for the time being knowing that such things would come to her when she was not thinking about them.

* * *

><p>"Did you see those legs Prongs? They went for miles. She might not have enough in the chest department but she definitely made up for it where it counts huh?"<p>

Sirius wiggled eyes eyebrows suggestively and smirked.

"Whatever padfoot, you know I prefer them more...vivacious."

"Was it just me who noticed that there was something strange about her. First she was in her muggle clothing without any luggage with her. She did not seem to get surprised when we took her to Dumbledor's office. Plus she seemed to know who you were and she did not sound happy."

"Oi what are you saying mooney, you know I have been faithful to my beloved Lily the past two years."

Sirius rolled his eyes while sitting next to Remus.

"Yeah we have all seen you make a fool of yourself in front of Lily Prongs."

"Watch it pads, or you wont get to...enjoy that ravenclaw you were telling us about about last night."

"Ok enough you two. We need to figure out what's the deal with our mysterious stranger." Remus intervened before the argument got physical.

"_Our _stranger mooney? Methinks that someone has a crush on Miss Granger."

Sirius teased the blushing Remus.

"But mooney is right pads. We do need to figure out whats the deal with her. It is our duty as marauders to know every dirty little secret that Hogwarts is home to."

Receiving the nods of agreement from his fellow marauders, James took a seat near the fireplace and frowned in thought.

"We know that she is not from Hogwarts or Sirius would have remembered her."

Ignoring the proud smirk sent his way, he continued with his list.

"We know that she knows us or at least me and that she is a muggle or a half-blood meaning that she's definitely not one of Voldemort's cronies. And since she seemed to know Dumbledore's password choices, it would mean that she knows the old coot as well."

Ignoring the look of disapproval from Remus, he continued.

"From all this we can figure out that she has some history with professor Dumbledore and will probably be joining Hogwarts soon.

Now if we can just figure out what house she would be in than that would make it easier for us."

"Considering what a spitfire she was, she would probably end up here" Sirius remarked from where he was lounging on the squashy armchair.

"What does our resident werewolf think about this?"

Sirius looked at Remus who was looking at the ember shining from the burnt firewood with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I think we need to figure out the how first and that if we can trust her or not. These are dark times and while we are safe within the walls of Hogwarts, we don't know how far Voldemort's reach is."

The three wizards sobered and looked at each other each remembering the numerous deaths listed in the Daily Prophet these days.

They turned towards the entrance as they heard the portrait of the fat lady creaking open. Their head of the house accompanied by the person they were just discussing about, knowing that this meant that Hermione Granger was now a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Hermione meanwhile was following Professor McGonagall as she lead her to the Gryffindor tower. She was worrying about how she would act like everything was new about the place that had become her second home. She was also dreading meeting the marauders and Lily Evans. And she wondered how she would hide her hatred towards the fourth member of the marauders.<p>

"...and the rest of the things will be delivered directly to your bed in the girl's dormitory.

... and that is all miss granger."

She knew it was rude to tune out what professor Mcgonagall was explaining, but she couldn't help it. There was just so much going in her mind that she couldn't be bothered to pay attention to what she already knew even in her sleep.

She came out of her thoughts when she noticed that Professor Mcgonagall had gone silent. She looked to see the professor frowning at her for not paying attention.

Hermione gave her a weak smile , not willing to justify her lack of attention.

"Is there something else bothering you miss granger?"

"No professor, just... I guess I am a little nervous to start the session midway."

McGonagall's eyes softened slightly.

"Relax miss granger. I doubt Albus would have let you join if he didn't think you could handle it."

"I guess you're right professor. I am worrying needlessly about things that are beyond my control."

Hermione straightened and looked towards the portrait of the fat lady. With an inward catch in breath, she remembered all the memories associated with the painting. Despite all the horrible experiences and a few close calls with death, the place behind that door had become a refuge of sorts. She decided now that she would do everything in her power to make everyones life easier in future.

The first thing she noticed after the professor said the password to allow them through the door was that the common room was exactly the same circular room oozing a feeling of comfort with scarlet tapestries depicting witches and wizards, and various animals. Even the armchairs and tables were placed near the big fireplace.

She noticed that it was occupied the three people she was hoping to avoid for a while. Then again it was better she cleared any misunderstandings as early as possible, because if James Potter was anything like harry, then the moment she gave him a slightest hint of opening, he would keep digging until he knew everything and she couldn't have that.

"Just the wizards I was looking for. Tell me Mister Black, how long it took you to find the chocolates you stole."

"It was right in front of me and I couldn't resist it professor, you know how it is"

Sirius grinned sheepishly and threw a wink at their head of the house.

Professor McGonagall pulled her cloak closer and straightened to her full height and glared at the impertinent boy grinning at her wolfishly.

"Mister Black , that's enough from you. I expect you to report to Mr. Filch after your class. You will do so for the rest of the week.

As will Mister Potter and Mister Lupin."

Ignoring the spluttering protests, she turned and walked out from the room with a departing glance at Hermione.

All the while James was staring at Hermione like she was a puzzle to figure out, which was _not_ how Hermione was planning to start her relationship with Harry's father.

"I hope you're not expecting an apology for earlier Granger." James said wryly.

"Now James thats not how you welcome a new member to our hose."

Sirius reached forward to take hermione's hand and kissed the back of her palm lightly. He then bowed and his eyes hidden behind his dark locks winked at her.

"Welcome to our humble aboard Miss Granger. I want you to know that not all of us here are rude like James there."

Hermione blushed slightly. She'd guessed that Sirius was a charming flirt in his Hogwarts days but to be experience it first handedly was something else.

Remus stood at a slight distance and looked at James curiously. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen him being rude to others before. But towards a witch and a stranger to boot was definitely a little strange.

"Now let me introduce you to the coolest gang in Hogwarts. These gentlemen with me form a third of the Marauders. You will be hard pressed to find anyone in Hogwarts who is not aware of us." Sirius proclaimed proudly.

Hermione giggled. God she had missed this. It had been a year since Sirius fell into the veil and the Grimmauld place had felt cold and dreary without his presence to lighten the mood.

In the later months she and sirius had become quite close. He used to treat her as his little sister who would nag him sometimes but only because she cared about him.

She remembered how when she realized that sirius was dead, she'd cried for a whole day and was too depressed to even go to the library for a week.

It felt good to see him again without the worry lines that marked his face after his years in Askaban and hiding as a wanted convict.

Just as Hermione opened her mouth to reply she was interrupted by James.

"Watch it pads, you don't want her to fall for you before she even starts her first official day in Hogwarts." came a mocking voice.

Thats it! Hermione had had enough of James Potter being an utter prat.

"Jealous potter?"

"Of what? You're not exactly my type. I like them more...curvy." James drawled with a challenging look in his eyes.

"It might come as a surprise to you Potter but you are nowhere near what I want right now. Just the thought of liking you in any way is so far beyond my thoughts that I might as well congratulate you on having your future _child.__"_

"Well... you...I...woah you sure know how to bring down a guy's ego Granger." James looked a little hurt at her strong refusal. With Evans snubbing him every time he approached her and now the new girl was practically saying that she found him sexless. It was a little to much for a man's ego, James supposed wryly.

Remus finally spoke before the situation could get worse.

"How about we call it a truce for now and let Hermione rest. I'm sure she had a long day."

"Oh you have no idea...!" Hermione muttered under her breath, still surprised at how rude she was to Harry's father. Its just there was something about him that raised all the alarm signals in her head so she wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Sirius sat up suddenly from where he was watching the drama unfold in front of him.

"As much fun as it was to watch you both beat down each others ego, I think I'll take my leave now. There's a shy ravenclaw waiting for me to sweep her off her feet." Sirius threw a casual wave as he sauntered out of Gryffindor common room.

Remus looked at the slightly tense forms of hermione and James and hoped that seeing Lily tomorrow would make James feel better.

"uh...I think we all should call it a night. I heard professor say that you have Potions first thing tomorrow." Remus looked at hermione and smiled.

Hermione smiled back and if her face was a little pale she was thankful that Remus did not comment on that.

James looked at hermione one last time before nodding at Remus and turned to go to the boys dormitory.

Remus also with one last glance at Hermione, followed.

Hermione stood there feeling alone and small all of a sudden. What had she gotten herself into. With a sigh she turned and headed towards the girls dormitory. She climbed the steps and saw that McGonagall was true to her word. there was a shining new trunk next to an empty bed.

Stifling a tired yawn she went and unpacked and saw that though the syllabi was a little different, she would have no difficulty in the classes. with that she flopped face up on the bed and looked at the ceiling and thought that harry must be worried sick about her.

And Ron. _oh __god __Ron_, she'd forgotten about his injury in the midst of all that had happened today. She sat up suddenly, no longer sleepy.

They had apparated from the Burrow to a quite little coffee place to decide where to go next and for hermione to change. Suddenly there were loud pops all around them. three deatheaters were pointing their wands at them.

Hermione had quickly casted a _Bombarda __Maxima_ to create an explosion around her Ron and Harry and prepared to apparated out of there when she heard Ron's scream but by then it was to late and they had already apparated to a quite street in muggle london. She saw that Ron had splinched himself. She quickly found the _essence __of __dittany_ and applied to the wound. she felt relieved when she saw the wound closing itself but with growing horror she saw that it starting bleeding again.

She casted every healing spell she knew but it just reopened again. She heard harry curse behind her. Then she remembered Ron was hit with some curse just when they were apparating.

She had quickly drawn harry to one side after casting a _statis_ spell on Ron. She explained what happened. After that they had gone to Grimmauled Place hoping to find the answer in the black library. And the rest was... well that was how she ended up in the past.

But hermione hoped that Harry was able to put his worry for her aside and find what they needed. She knew that Ron's injury was not serious then but if it continued to bleed like it was the last time she had seen it, then it could become much worse.

Hermione released a frustrated breath and started a hurried pace frowning. God she felt like pulling at her hair. Shat was she doing here. she should be there helping Ron but she was stuck in the past with no way out.

She froze when she heard a rustle from one of the beds near her. She quietly went to her bed and laid down again. She knew that stressing over that wont help her now. She finally managed to quieten her thoughts a little and tried going to sleep knowing that it was not going to come anytime soon.

* * *

><p>Lot of people thought that Sirius Black was just a pretty face who loved to pull pranks and flirt with the ladies. But what only his close friends knew was that he had an extremely sharp mind behind his good looks. And his was extremely loyal to those he deemed worthy.<p>

He knew James Potter since they were kids. He knew that while James was sometimes arrogant, boastful and proud, deep down he was a good person and unfailingly loyal to those he loved. He also knew that it was not in james nature to be impolite to ladies. Mrs potter made sure of that.

This is what made the exchange that happened earlier in the common room even more interesting. He knew there was something off about the new girl. He couldn't place it but something was telling him that she would play a crucial rule in all their future.

"... and then she told me that she saw them together at Honeydukes. That seems a little strange isn't it?

Sirus are you even listening to me? You've been quite for some time now. Is something the matter?"

Sirius was jerked out from his inner musings, looked at the girl next to her and flashed a dazzling smile.

"You know whats on my mind love. Besides I didn't want to trouble you with my problems when we could be discussing something much more interesting..."

Sharon blushed. Her friends would be shrieking like harpies if they knew that she'd gone on a date with the sirius black! She couldn't wait to tell them later.

Sirius then continued to charm her for the rest of their night while still thinking about James and Hermione.

Well one thing was sure. He would be keeping a close eye on miss granger until he could figure everything out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****From ****next ****chapter ****onwards, ****the ****length ****of ****each ****chapter ****might ****be ****longer ****so ****might ****take ****me ****longer ****to ****update. ****Anyway, ****review ****and ****let ****me ****know ****what ****you ****think.**

**Cheers****:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Here is the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing. And those of you who are thinking that Hermione has been acting as a bitch, well don't worry. I have plans for her and she will outgrow this phase :p**

**Enjoy reading... ;)**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up smothering a huge yawn. She could feel the past tiredness, of the past few days, draining away from her body. It felt good to sleep in a bed, knowing she was safe within the boundaries of Hogwarts. She blinked hazily, still not fully awake yet. She could hear murmurs and whispers near her bed. Parting the curtains aside, she saw that two girls were staring at her curiously. She remembered then that nobody other than the Marauders and the Professors knew, who she was or what she was doing here.<p>

"Hi I'm Alice. I don't believe I have seen you around here before."

Hermione observed the two girls standing next to her bed. One was thin with dark long waves surrounding an oval face and the other was slightly taller than her, five feet four inches, and had a kind face. She was the one who spoke to her. The other girl she realized, with a lurch in her heart, was a beautiful red head with long waves curling around her freckled face and those haunting _green__eyes_. She was tall, much taller than her, standing at five feet eight inches. she noticed that both of them were looking at her strangely. So lost in her thoughts that Hermione didn't notice that she hadn't said a word in sometime.

"I'm Hermione...Hermione Granger. I was transferred to Hogwarts and will join the sixth years from Monday. Nice to meet you." Hermione offered weakly.

She felt a little strange knowing that she was staring at Harry's mother.

"So when did you arrive here. And how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Alice asked

"It's nice I guess. I haven't had much time to explore, since I arrived very recently. Although I did meet the Marauders as they like to call themselves."

"Oh? You have met Remus and the rest already?"Lily joined the conversation.

Hermione noticed that the moment she mentioned Marauders, Lily's eyes had sharpened. Maybe she had already started to fall for James. Though she wondered how Lily could could fall for James since he mostly seemed liked a prat to her but maybe he was different with Lily considering he later married the witch.

"Yes I had a slight...misunderstanding with them. James Potter specially seems to dislike me."

"James?! Surely not. He is never rude to a girl in fact-", Alice paused suddenly looking at Lily. Since Lily kept silent, she continued.

"He worships the ground Lily walks on and would never dare to insult any girl in this house fearing Lily's wrath if the news of it reached her."

Hermione giggled nervously as she noticed that Lily was looking at her strangely.

"Oh Alice, I doubt I have so much influence on James" Lily giggled.

Hermione felt a little uncomfortable suddenly. She knew that Lily would one day be her best friend's mother, but looking at her right now she felt that she was looking at a different person than what Harry had once described her as.

"So why did you suddenly transfer schools. It's quite unheard of, a student changing school at this time." Lily asked curious.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell us. We were just a little curious." Alice said noticing hermione's discomfort. She quickly changed the topic and with a mischievous smile she asked.

"So, did you find any of the Marauders hot?"

"Alice, I'm sure hermione was too tired yesterday to notice such things." Lily exclaimed.

Hermione blushed. Of course she had noticed how good looking the three wizards were. She would be blind if she didn't. Remus had a quiet intensity about him and mostly kept to himself, but she knew that he was the most observant of the three of them. Not to mention his other...abilities. He was tall for his age, probably the tallest of the lot with dark brown hair and a lanky muscular build. Next was Sirius, with his over the top personality, devilish good looks and eyes that dared the world to challenge him. She knew that beneath that reckless playboy, there was an unwaveringly loyal person who valued his friends above anything or anyone. And who could miss his lean, slightly shorter than Remus but still, tall frame brimming with confidence, not to forget that bad boy swagger, he had perfected. Then there was James, out of all three she knew the least about him not only because he was not alive in her time but also, because all she had seen last night was him being an utter prat to her. She knew that he was Harry's father and in time he would become a formidable Auror and a loving dad but from what she could tell, he still had long way to go before he could become the kind hearted person, that Remus had talked about very fondly.

Hermione was interrupted from her inner musings when she heard Alice giggle at Lily's miffed expression.

"Oh Lils. You say that you hate James Potter, but whenever I bring him up in any way you get riled up."

"You know why Alice! I hate him and his stupid gang of misfits and how they enjoy bullying the rest of the school"

"You know that's not true Lily. While they may be slightly evil with our Slytherins counterparts, they have never harmed any other house members."

Lily huffed, not admitting that she was wrong. She turned towards Hermione, to deliberately change the topic.

"So, Hermione have you seen the course books yet. I am the sixth year prefect and will gladly help you in case you have any doubts regarding the course material." Lily offered with a smile.

Hermione smiled back knowing that Lily was known as the smartest witch of her age. Well Hermione was excited to get the opportunity to go head to head against the smartest witch of _this_time.

"Thanks Lily I'll be sure to ask you, if I have any difficulty."

Alice gasped suddenly. "Oh no if we don't hurry up, we'll be late for the morning feast."

Lily rolled her eyes knowing that Alice always went at this time in hopes of seeing her long time crush-Frank longbottom.

"Come on Hermione, if we don't hurry then Alice will leave us to look for her Knight in Shining Armor."

"Shut up, Lils!"

Lily laughed seeing the blush on her friend's face. Hermione smiled bemusedly, looking between the two friends as they joked around, suddenly reminded of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil from her time in Hogwarts. Well she amended, she still was in Hogwarts just a different time. Right not a big deal.

"Hermione! Hurry up. We cant be late."

Laughing, she got up and went about her morning business to get ready. She thankfully, found the things she needed in the trunk that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had arranged for her. She made a mental note to thank them later for arranging things at such short notice. She looked at herself, in the mirror, while straightening her shirt. She was no longer the bushy haired, buck toothed girl, who had stepped in Hogwarts looking at everything around her in awe. She might not have curves, like Lavender Brown, or be as stylish as Ginny Weasely, but she decided that she was happy with how she looked. Petite, fine boned, standing at five feet four inches. Rich brown curls that refused to be tamed and looked like a bird's nest on most of the days, baby pink lips that formed a natural pout, honey brown eyes that looked too serious for a seventeen year old and few scars from her various adventures with Harry and Ron. Hermione didn't notice it herself but she possessed a classic beauty and grace that might be overlooked for more outright beauty but if one looked long enough they would be drawn to it.

She finished getting ready, and turned to join the two girls waiting for her near the entrance of the girls dormitory, one tapping her left foot impatiently.

"So, what's so special about these morning feasts?" Hermione asked, once they started walking towards the dining hall.

"Oh nothing much. Just that Alice seems to have a crush on one of our Gryffindor boys who likes to have his breakfast at this time." Lily said teasingly.

Alice blushed but didn't argue with Lily, so Hermione assumed that Lily was correct. Well, maybe it was Neville's father but she wasn't concerned about it enough, to further peruse that line of questioning.

They approached the great hall and opened the massive doors. It was as grand as in her time. She looked at the staff table and saw the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore smiling at her. Professor McGonagall was absent from the table. Few more teachers were sitting and chatting quietly amongst themselves while keeping an eye on the students.

Hermione sat down with the other Gryffindors and ate her breakfast while observing the rest of the houses. The Slytherins kept to themselves, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws pretty much behaved the same as in her time. Soon the Marauders also entered the great hall. James ignored her while Sirius threw a wink in her direction. She glanced at Remus to see him frowning at James. Fine! If that's how he wanted to play, then she would also ignore him. That utter prat! She pushed the plate away no longer hungry. She surreptitiously glanced around before pulling out her wand and casting a non verbal spell to make the food on his plate dry and tasteless. James frowned as if he has tasted something unsavory. With a satisfied smirk, she put her wand back and stood up waved at Alice and Lily, who were busy mumbling to each other and calmly walked out of the dining hall.

She failed to notice, two curious pairs of eyes following her, who had witnessed her ease with non verbal spells.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed irritably. Her first class was potions and it was a major drudge to sit through the whole lecture. She didn't know how she managed to not yawn even once during the whole class. Professor Snape had already covered everything, they were learning this year, in her <em>fourth<em>year! This reminded her that she needed to talk to Snape. He might already be a deatheater, but she knew that he still loved Lily. Maybe, there was a way to salvage his and Lily's friendship.

She suddenly banged against someone.

"Watch where you are going." A deep voice sneered from somewhere above her. She looked up from where she had fallen to see a tall, long haired slytherin who was glaring at her quite heatedly.

"So you're the new student. Gotta say I'm a little disappointed. You seem nothing special!" And with a last menacing stare he walked away, but not before kicking her books.

That's it! Hermione had had enough of people either ignoring her or insulting her. The next person who insulted her would get a piece of her mind and maybe a taste of all the nasty tricks that Fred and George had taught her.

"Hermione! Wait up."

She saw Sirius jogging to catch up to her.

"Wow! Who put that scowl on your pretty little face?"

"Go away Sirius, I'm not in the mood right now."

"Aw don't be such grouch. Besides-"

"Look its the blood traitor and his new whore. What, no pureblood willing to defile herself by touching you?" the group of Slytherin erupted in malicious laughter.

Sirius growled and snarled, "Only perverted freaks would be excited by incest or did your mother not teach you your family history?"

"What did you say you bastard?"

Everyone drew their wands, but before Sirius or the Slytherins could cast any spell, Hermione quickly and silently, cast an en masse selective body bind curse silencing their mouths and freezing their hands.

Her wand moved so swiftly that before anyone could notice it, it was over. Everyone stared at her in surprise.

Hermione was furious. How dare they scorn Sirius, who was so much better than them, they were nothing but naive pure blooded bigots!

"How dare you! Just what makes you better than him, your foolish taunts that shows your utter lack of mental prowess or your silly attempts at dueling or is it your so called pure blood that makes you so much more talented than the rest of us?" Hermione mockingly smiled.

"Your blood can't get you out of my curse now can't it, so of what use is it to you? It won't help you in any way and only makes you appear foolish when you use it as an excuse to flaunt yourselves. You are nothing but brainwashed incompetent mindless bigots who don't even know what inbreeding is! You disgust me!"

With that Hermione left leaving a speechless and mighty impressed Sirius and a few Slytherins who were seething at being so humiliated by a no name witch!

Sirius blinked and ran after the fuming witch.

"That was bloody brilliant Granger! Who knew you had it in you. And the way you put those idiots in their place, amazing! I wish James was here to see that. He would have loved it."

"And thanks for supporting me back there. I'm not really a favourite among the rest of the pure bloods." Sirius added a little bitterly.

Hermione looked at him. His full lips were turned down at the corners.

"You are who you are Sirius. I don't judge people by their blood. Its their actions that matter." Hermione stated factually.

Sirius looked at her, his respect for her went up a notch. Not a lot of people mean that when they say it, but he could tell that she definitely meant it.

"You're not so bad Granger. I think I might just like you."

"I hope it doesn't take just this much to make you fall for a girl. I would be disappointed then."

Sirius laughed. "Oh Granger. We will definitely get along just fine. And keep up I don't wanna be late for Transfiguration just because you want to flirt some more."

"Sirius Black!" Sirius's laughter rang out as he teasingly left her behind. Hermione pouted for a few seconds, but she couldn't remain mad at him for long. It was so long since she had seen him so care free and so_young._The war had taken quite a toll on him and Remus. She was just glad they could still enjoy themselves. And maybe they still can in the future, Hermione thought. If she could find all the Horcruxes and destroy them before Voldemort killed Harry's parents then maybe the Marauders' grim future could be avoided. Slowly an idea began to take shape in her mind. She knew it was extremely dangerous for if she messed up then it could affect everyone in the future but she wasnt called the smartest witch of her age for nothing.

With a start she realized, that now she was definitely late for her next class. Professor McGonagall was going to kill her, late on her first day. Well she would think about her plan of destroying the Horcruxes and Voldemort later. First she needed to deal with a pissed off McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed in relief. Luckily Sirius had relayed to McGonagall that she was running late, but she still couldn't escape from the disapproving frown Professor had sent her way when she sat next to Remus who was looking between Sirius and Hermione with an amused twist of his lips. The rest of the classes were fine, except for a few glares James sent her way when he caught Sirius trying to catch her attention, each gesture more exaggerated than the previous one.<p>

Fortunately, nothing more exciting happened and she happily made her way to the library thinking that she could finally get started with her research regarding the Horcruxes.

She was quietly flipping through some dark arts texts when she heard two voices whispering quite furiously to each other.

"I'm telling you Snape, he is becoming angry. And if we don't do anything soon then you know what he'll do to us. I'm not willing to suffer through another bout of _Cruciatus_just because of one stupid mistake!"

"Keep your voice down Avery! Do you want the whole school to know about us? Use your brains man. As for that, don't worry about it. I'll deal with it. You just stick to the plan and meet me in the dark forest after the curfew."

They stopped suddenly when they noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Hermione pretended that she had just seen them.

"Sorry I-"

"Watch it mudblood. Come in my way and I will make sure you know what true pain is." Avery sneered menacingly, before brushing past her forcefully.

"Coming Snape?"

"Go ahead I'll catch up."

Snape looked at the transfer student in front of him. She was a little strange, she did not appear as if she was scared of them. There was a quite strength in her eyes that belied her diminutive frame, and his eyes narrowed not to mention the little show of non verbal magic he had seen earlier.

"I don't know what you're playing at Granger, but do not try to come in my way and if I ever hear you eavesdrop on my conversations again, I will make Avery's threat look like a love declaration." with those softly whispered words, Severus Snape glided away without looking back.

If he had, Hermione's expression would have definitely given him a pause.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the common room, frowning at the fireplace. She had wanted to sneak out and know what was happening in the dark forest but before she could do that, Alice and Lily had found her and taken her with them to meet Alice's crush and to show her the wonders of the Prefect's Bathroom. While it was certainly grand , she had already been there a few times and was a little frustrated to miss out on her nocturnal adventure because of that.<p>

"I doubt that the fireplace will provide you with any answers no matter how hard you frown at it."

Hermione turned to look at Remus smiling at her faintly. He nodded towards where she was staring.

"What's on your mind? Its getting quite late and we have early lectures tomorrow."

"Hello Remus. Its nothing to worry about. It probably won't do any good to mull over it now. Besides what are _you_ doing up so late?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Remus shrugged then grinned.

"Couldn't sleep with James' snoring away to glory and Sirius planning his next tryst in his sleep"

Hermione laughed."Yes, I can see how that might create a few problems."

Remus gazed at her face."You should laugh more often. It suits you."

Hermione blushed. She remembered that she had developed a slight crush on her Ex-DADA teacher in Hogwarts. It had totally slipped her mind but looking at Remus Lupin now when he hadn't lost his two best friends and betrayed by the third ,reminded her why she had fancied him.

It didn't mean that she fancied him now but a girl could always appreciate what was in front of her.

"Have you ever thought about lost opportunities or how things could be under different circumstances?" Hermione asked Remus, wondering how her life would be if she had done things differently.

She heard him sigh softly. He had a lost look on his face and his eyes seemed far away.

_Of course__he__would__have_ Hermione thought guiltily. She had forgotten about his furry little problem. She had become so used to discussing things with _her_Remus that it had totally slipped her mind that this Remus was still a little defensive about that.

"Yes sometimes I wonder how things could have been if... but no good comes from wondering what could be. It simply tempts your mind to go round in circles and it prevents you from moving forward on the path you have chosen."Remus said gravely.

Hermione stared at him silently. He wasn't a different Remus. He was still the deeply contemplative, intelligent and a kind man who had befriended her when she was feeling lonely.

"Thank you Remus. You're right. It will do me no good to think about missed opportunities. I just have to make the best out of every situation and keep on moving forward."

Remus smiled gently.

"You're welcome Hermione. You can talk to me anytime if you feel troubled again."

Hermione smiled back, appreciatively.

"It seems like we have a lot in common Remus. Since I get to unload my problems onto you. I expect you to do the same with me. I feel that in time we can become great friends. I feel that I can trust you Remus Lupin."

Remus stared at the strange girl who sometimes looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, and sometimes a young girl who was just looking for a friend. He suddenly felt very protective of her.

"Well I think I can finally go to bed. It was good talking to you Remus. Lets do it again sometime." Hermione yawned, and stood up from her place. She made her way to the girls dormitory after a final wave to the man who would become her mentor in the future.

Remus looked at the wall blankly, his thoughts whirling. Maybe Sirius was right. Hermione Granger was definitely someone to keep an eye on.

* * *

><p>Peter Pettigrew scurried along the hallways of Hogwarts, his beady eyes scanning them, for any of his friends roaming around. He did not want to meet them since he had just come from a meeting with the Dark lord. He winced in pain as he moved too quickly. The dark Lord had not been happy with him since he could not recruit any new members from his house.<p>

Suddenly he fell on his arse after colliding with something soft. He looked to see an unfamiliar face staring at him with shock and something close to hatred. But that couldn't be right since he had never seen the girl before.

He tried to apologize but she just brushed him off and hurried away.

Hermione couldn't believe she had the misfortune to meet the Rat so soon! He might be younger than she last remembered, but she could not forget his beady eyes. She knew that he had already sided with the dark to betray his friends. Well she would not allow that. It was time Mr Pettigrew faced what he deserved. Although, Hermione thought with a frown, It would be hard to dispose of him without anyone getting suspicious. She sighed. Maybe she could try talking to him first.

Without realizing Hermione's nose was scrunched up in disgust at the thought. And this was how Regulus Black saw Hermione Granger.

Regulus Black the younger brother of Sirius Black was neither naive nor emotional like his brother. He knew that it was up to him now to withhold the family's honor and receive the Dark Mark. He had already been punished severely for his elder brother's show of defiance. That is why he hated anyone or anything related to the house Sirius Black was in, for had he not been sorted into Gryffindor, Regulus was certain that his brother would not have indulged in such foolish notions.

However, there was something strange about the new Gryffindor. Regulus was an expert in dark arts and since he has practiced them so much in the recent years he had learned to recognize the magical signature, it left in its' wake. He knew not many people were capable of doing that. Otherwise, he would have already been expelled. But he had always been sensitive to one's magical signature.

And that is why Hermione Granger had captured his interest because there were two very dark magical signatures emitting from her otherwise soothing magic. This left him very confused and Regulus did not like feeling confused in any way. Because, confusion meant a lack of knowledge and that meant a few _Crucios_ in his mother's loving care.

So he had followed Hermione when he saw her heading towards the library.

He wondered what or who had put that expression on her face. He did not think she would have known anyone in such a short period to hate them so much.

Hermione waited till she was in the unused section of the library before withdrawing her wand from her pocket. She had already been clutching it tightly in her hands since she was aware for quite some time that she was being followed.

She turned suddenly and pointed it at the approaching figure's face. She noticed with a slight smirk the brief flash of surprise before it was carefully hidden behind a blank face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Seriously, what was it with the Slytherins. It was as if all of them had learnt by birth to never show their emotions to strangers. It had been quite disconcerting in the beginning, now it was downright bothersome.

Regulus raised one eyebrow at her clear lack of fear from being followed by someone larger than her. Clearly, she either was extremely foolish or overly confident in her abilities to not fear him. He knew that he was already taller than his brother, and because of his dalliance in dark arts he appeared more menacing than him. So it was no surprise that most of his fellow students steered clear of him, well except for Kieran Malfoy.

"I would expect that someone who is so short should at least show some fear for a clearly larger opponent Granger."

Hermione huffed. It seems as if everyone knew her name, before even her first official day got over. Gotta hand it to the Hogwarts rumor mills. It really did take its' job seriously.

"I'm flattered you already know my name but I don't believe I know yours." Hermione still couldn't see his face which was hidden in the shadows.

"I'm Regulus Black. Yes, I see you have already met my elder brother. I'm warning you now. Do not commit the mistake of thinking I am anything like him or I will familiarize you with a few unforgivables."

Hermione was shocked at first to know that it was Sirius's younger brother standing in front of her. Then she grew angry.

"Seriously. What is with you Slytherins. Does anyone in your house know how to greet someone without resorting to issuing threats of bodily harm. And yes I have met your brother. And anyone with eyes and a brain between them could see that you both have hardly anything in common. So kindly stop trying to scare me with your threats. I have reached my quota of those today."

Regulus blinked. She was not how he imagined her to be. Clearly her Gryffindor tendencies shone through, but underneath that brashness, he could sense a firm resolve and a slight disengagement that none of her house mates possessed.

Regulus laughed suddenly. He was sure that the Gryffindors weren't aware of who their new house mate really was. It would amuse him to see how they reacted when they realized who they were dealing with.

"Very well, Granger. I will stop threatening you but in return I want you to tell me why you are hiding the fact that you have experienced the allure of the dark magic?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Surely he wasn't talking about the magic that had transported her to this time. She narrowed her eyes as she caught him smirking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Black. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to my room."

Hermione pushed him aside, with more force than necessary , taking pleasure in the fact that she had caused him to stumble. She then hurried to the Gryffindor tower hoping to calm her thoughts down. She told herself that Regulus couldn't have known about that. He must me bluffing to rattle her. Yes, that must be it.

Hermione was in such a hurry that she failed to notice a pair of hazel eyes that followed her with growing suspicion after witnessing the latter part of the conversation between her and Regulus.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione woke up feeling something big was about to happen. She did not know what it was but she had a feeling it was nothing good. She noticed that the beds around her were unusually silent. Usually Alice and Lily could be heard chatting about random things or some other girls giggling about boys and make-up.<p>

Hermione was rather glad she had the room to herself. She liked some quiet, it gave her time to think and plan her day and to remember what she came here for. She dressed herself and slowly walked down the stairs.

She noticed that as she drew closer to the common room, a familiar voice grew in intensity and volume. She could also hear a deeper voice placating the said voice with soothing words, but it sounded slightly distressed.

With a start she realized that she was hearing James and Lily fight and that she was the only one in the room other than them. The rest were conveniently absent.

Well this had a potential to become awkward. She then hid behind a shelf and tried to remain as quiet as possible because she did not want them to notice her and make the situation even worse. It already seemed volatile enough.

"DAMMIT JAMES, how many times do I have to say before it gets stuck in your stupid head. I am NOT going to go date you. I DON'T like you and if I have to hear another of your silly poems again, I swear I will make you regret the day you were born James Potter.

How can I like sone one who loves to play pranks on innocent people, or who never takes anything seriously, or who repeatedly humiliates my friend despite the numerous time I've asked you not to."

"But Lily-"

"NO James. I do not have anything more to say to you and neither do I want to see your face for some time. GET OUT James Potter!"

Hermione held her breath, not knowing that her hands were clenched in a fist. This was beyond cruel. She knew that James Potter had loved Lily and though he sometimes made a fool of himself in front of her to get her attention, it did not in any way warrant such a strong negative reaction.

She saw James hunch his shoulders and stare morosely towards a painting after Lily left the room. Hermione slowly released her breath and forced herself to relax. She decided that it was safe to go back to the girls' dormitory now that James was facing the other way.

She tiptoed back but in her haste she stepped on a quill. She went still because while normally no one would have heard that noise, but there were only two people in the room and there was utter silence. She felt a trepidation knowing that James couldn't have _not_heard it.

She turned slowly and cringed when she noticed his livid expression.

Oops! Hermione thought, she _knew_ she shouldn't have gotten up from the bed after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so what do you think? :P**

**I'll Update soon. Till then,**

**Cheers :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Remus' nose twitched. What was <em>with <em>the Slytherin girls, he thought as if the whole Great Hall was filled with cloying smells and it made him sick to his stomach. His extra sensory abilities really caused him trouble at this time of the month. He sometimes wondered if this was how it was for the rest of the female part of the population during their monthly cycle : cranky and sensitive for no reason. Then Remus blushed as he realized what he was thinking .

"Moony, my man! Isn't it a lovely day today?" Remus started as Sirius took a seat beside him while patting him a little too hard on his back. He looked at his way too cheery friend.

Sirius raised one eyebrow seeing his friend's disgruntled expression.

"What? Can't handle your time of the month?"

"Shut up, Padfoot." Remus muttered knowing how much Sirius enjoyed seeing him suffer during this time.

"But Moony, I-"

Sirius paused seeing the rest of the members of their group had arrived. He immediately noticed that there was something was wrong with James. He shared a look with Remus, they both looked at each other, understanding passed between them as they both sensed something was off. Sirius opened his mouth to ask James but Remus grabbed his arm and shook his head, _now was not the time._

"H...hello guys." Peter stuttered. He was still a little shaken from yesterday's meeting and he was scared that Remus might notice something was wrong with him.

"Hey Pete, where were you yesterday, we missed you mate. You missed the Slytherins getting their arses kicked by the new student. Gotta hand it to her, she definitely knows how to express her anger quite succinctly. Sirius said, with a hint of admiration.

Remus raised an eyebrow, as Sirius had failed to mention that tidbit of information, earlier. He turned when he heard James snort next to him. But he didn't say anything since he had a suspicion that James's bad mood had something to do with the said witch Sirius was praising just now.

"Really? I was ah...not feeling well so I went to the infirmary for a while then I got a floo call from my mother." Peter said, hoping they bought his explanation.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows. Lately, Peter has been acting strange and tended to disappear quite often. He knew his mother was sick but he wondered, if that was all he was up to. He sometimes caught a slight whiff of blood, gore and puke_. _But maybe it was his mother's. He then brushed it aside for later contemplation. Had Remus followed his suspicions, he could have prevented something terrible that was about to occur effecting all their lives. But since he was not aware of it yet, he swept his suspicion aside, thus causing the first domino block to fall.

"Damn forgot about that. How is she mate?" Sirius asked guiltily. It was something they all did unconsciously, overlooking the fourth mousy member of The Marauders. Maybe that was why Peter turned out as he is, who knows.

James stood up suddenly. "I have some work, I will meet you guys later." With that James went outside the hall.

Remus stared at him with a concerned frown. He than noticed that Hermione had yet to show up, for the meal. What had the rest of them missed, he wondered.

* * *

><p>Hermione shuddered in disgust. She knew Hagrid liked strange creatures, but did he have to feed that...that <em>thing<em> when she was here. After the horrible start of her day, she did not feel like going to the Great Hall and sit and pretend as if nothing happened. So, she had come to the place where no one would disturb her and she would have someone to talk to.

Hagrid had always calmed her. He had a calm presence around him as opposed to his enormous size. They had quickly become friends once she had given him some sweets and kindly asked about his pets. Hagrid had always starved for some company even in her time. Sometimes she thought with disgust, how selfishly the students and even teachers behaved. If only, they made an effort in talking to him, they would have found out what a gem he was.

"Shouldn't you leave soon, if you don't wanna miss the breakfast, not that I want you to leave." Hagrid's deep and slightly coarse voice broke through her thoughts.

Hermione glanced up. She sighed and rose from where she was crouching and watching Hagrid do his work. It felt good talking about random things with someone. Hermione wondered if she could have dealt with James's fury differently. Then again she thought, maybe it was better this way.

_**Flashback**_

Everything was quiet. Neither spoke for a few moments, Hermione because she did not want to say something to make the situation even worse. And James, well Hermione could only wonder when he would erupt.

"How long have you been here?" James voiced the question softly. There was nothing soft about is expression.

Hermione wondered if she should lie and say she didn't hear anything but then James looked as if he spoiling for a fight and she might as well give him one. She would have felt the same way in his position. She remembered Harry telling her that James was sometimes florid in declaring his feelings for Lily, but that was just too harsh. She also realized that showing him any form of pity would be like pouring salt on the wound. _Well Harry, you definitely owe me one._ Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Long enough to know that you got ditched again, Potter" Hermione cringed inwardly knowing that it would only make him more angry and hurt, but if he was anything like Harry then he needed to let out his churning emotions rather than stewing over them. This way at least she could control the situation if it got out of the hand.

"What did you just say?" If possible his voice got even softer and deadlier.

_Dammit, why was he making this so difficult._

"You heard me Potter. I doubt the screaming impaired your ability to hear me."

"I'm going to count till three so you better get the hell away from me or I wont be responsible for my actions Granger."

Hermione gulped. _Well she was committed now so she might as well see it through. Besides Gryffindors never ran from a sticky situation._

"I'm not afraid of you Potter. Give me your worst." Hermione said with a toss of her head.

James growled. No girl had ever infuriated him as Hermione Granger, so much so that he wanted to wring her delicate little neck!

"What the fuck do you want Granger?"

"I can imagine how you must be feeli-"

"You can imagine?...YOU have NO fucking clue as to what I'm thinking right now. Do not for second think that you with your grizzly hair and know-it-all attitude you belong in my group. Just who do you think your are?" James shouted.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Done already Potter?"

"Oh no I'm not even close to being done Granger. By the time I'm done, you will be begging me to stop with tears in your eyes." James sneered.

"Well let's see you try that Mister Potter."

James suppressed another growl. He did not want to show how _angry_ she made him. He was still getting over Lily's cruel rejection and he did not need this bullshit now.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hermione quipped.

_That was it! _James had enough. He quickly raised his wand and shouted the first curse that came to his mind.

"_Expulso!" _

Hermione dodged it within a hair's breath. _Oh no he did not. Well if that's how he wanted it, then she would teach him a thing or two about not to mess with people who had seen the horrors of the war._

Quicker than James expected, Hermione fired three curses in rapid succession.

"_Geminio_"

"_Locomotor Wibbly_"

"_Reducto_" The armchair next to him multiplied in number, then his legs felt like jelly causing him to loose balance. Then with the final curse Hermione proceeded to blast every single chair she had produced.

James ducked but his legs refused to cooperate with him, thankfully his quidditch reflexes coming in handy. But it still wasn't enough, to save him from the flying debris. One managed to graze his cheek with enough force to cause a thin line of red to appear, the second on his arm and the third on his leg.

James looked at Hermione with grudging respect. She was a much better and more _creative_ dueller than he expected. He suppressed a grin. The exhilaration from duelling a worthy opponent made him forget his anger for a moment.

Quicker than before, James shouted

"_Mimble Wimble_"

"_Engorgio Skullus_"

Hermione just managed to dodge the tongue-tying hex but could not prevent the second one hitting the mark. She felt her Skull swelling and it became hard to ignore the biting numbness spreading through her skull.

She quickly chanted the counter spell and fired horn-tongue hex while rolling to the other side of the room.

James dodged it after removing the jelly-curse from his legs and quickly fire the stinging hex thrice in rapid successions.

Hermione was able to dodge the first two but the third hit her forearm causing her to gasp slightly.

Both paused and stared at each other, slightly out of breath.

"Not bad Granger."

"You're not to shabby either, Potter."

Their lips twisted in a moment of camaraderie But the moment was soon forgotten. They continued firing and dodging hexes until both were completely out of breath and covered in scratches. The room was in tatters, but the two were oblivious to the destruction their spontaneous duel caused.

James breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself watching Hermione do the same. He had forgotten all about Lily and their fight.

Hermione muttered softly to heal the scratches on her arms and anywhere else, thinking that Harry must have gotten his skill at duelling from his dad. Her skills had been developed out of necessity but she knew James and the rest were not recruited yet so she summarized hat James was a natural.

Well at least it looked as if he was not still upset over Lily so her job was done.

"Did you do this deliberately, to take my mind off Lily?" James asked with a strange look in his eyes.

Hermione scoffed. "Of course not Potter, I just enjoy duelling, that's all" She smirked then, thinking that Harry could have benefitted if he possessed his father's perspicaciousness .

"You know Granger, I find it strange that you don't even know me, yet you went out of your way to make me feel better. If I didn't know any better I would think that you had a _crush _on me" James teased.

Hermione blushed, then retorted "You need to keep your ego in check Potter. Maybe then Lily would give you a second chance." Hermione wished she could take back what she just said seeing the frown on James's face.

"I'm not a fragile piece of glass Granger. I can handle the reminder of Lily's _love _for me." James replied wryly seeing the momentary flash guilt on her face.

Hermione came closer and perched next to him and started hesitatingly.

"You know James... maybe you need to show Lily who you really are, instead of complimenting her every time you see her. No girl will think you were serious about her if you continued to behave like that."

James looked at her searchingly.

"You really think so Granger. I mean I tried telling her that I lover her so many times, one would think she would get it by now." James said with a hint of bitterness.

Hermione furrowed her brows slightly. There was something wrong, he looked almost as if he was about to give up on Lily. But that couldn't be right.

"No! You're wrong. She does get that, you just need to show how sincere you are and not tease her friends so cruelly."

James looked at her, a little surprised by how passionate she sounded.

Amused, he said "Merlin Granger, you really are serious about this, aren't you?"

"Of course! Why would't I be?"

James just shook his head, she really was something.

"So what say you Granger, should we call a truce?"

Hermione looked at him critically, already knowing that this would not be their last duel, but maybe they could work something out.

"I would be glad to be friends with you James Potter."

James then grinned at her, his hazel eyes alight with something that made her catch her breath. She averted her face before he could see her slight blush.

_**End of Flash back**_

Hermione interrupted from her musings when she heard loud voices coming her way. It seems that the morning feast was finally over.

"Yo Granger, didn't see you in the hall, forgot the way?" Sirius called out as he, Remus and James came closer.

She noticed the strained smile on James' face and the curious look on Remus'. Then she noticed with revulsion, that their fourth member was also with them. _Great._ She did not need this right now.

"Sirius. Ah no, I was visiting Hagrid."

Sirius looked surprised. "Hagrid? How do you know him?"

"Umm.. Professor Dumbledore told me about him, and ever since I wanted to meet him."

Hermione looked at the four of them and suddenly, she wanted to be as far away from them as possible.

"Excuse me boys if you don't mind, I have to meet Professor McGonagall regarding some business." Hermione brushed past them hurriedly.

Sirius looked a little confused but then shrugged, he had already guessed that Hermione Granger kept a lot of things to herself but he also knew that she was definitely on their side.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her office grading papers when she heard a knock on her door.<p>

"Enter." McGonagall said, not looking up from her desk. When she didn't hear anyone speak, she paused and looked up. It was her new ward, looking as if she was ready to tear her hair out. She didn't know if what she felt was anger or grief!

She put the quill down, and studied the young woman in front of her. She had heard about the incident with the Slytherins, among other things. She waited patiently for Hermione to begin speaking.

"Professor I... have you ever felt that being the Head of Gryffindor was too much work and you just want to take a break from it all?"

McGonagall regarded Hermione silently. She waited to see if Hermione would say more.

"It's just...I know what I'm thinking is wrong and quite cowardly for a Gryffindor, but why did it have to be me. Now I know how Harry must have felt carrying such a huge burden on his shoulders." Hermione mumbled, lost in her own world, not even realizing that she had revealed an important tidbit of the future. But fortunately for her, McGonagall was more focused on the rest of the story to pay any attention on her best friend's name.

"I have always been called the smartest witch of my age but I'm starting to realize that just being book smart is not enough. There are so many things that makes a person who he is. coming here, I realized that there are greater and far more important things than intelligence and they cannot be measured...

Hermione sighed, staring at the wall behind the Professor's desk with a distant gaze.

McGonagall looked at her concernedly.

"Child, I have seen many people go down this path and nothing good comes out of cultivating such morose thoughts. Nothing is set in stone. You make your own future and instead of worrying about what others expect from you, just do what you think is right. Your heart will never led you astray."

Hermione looked at McGonagall with slightly misty eyes. The professor probably didn't know how true her advice was or how close it hit the mark. But they also gave her a new determination to do what _she_ thought was right.

"Thank you Professor, I cannot tell you how relieved your words made me feel.

Professor Mcgonagall smiled gently at the young woman. Despite knowing her only for a few short days, she already felt deeply attached to her.

Minerva McGonagall then suggested something which she had never done before. But she wanted to relieve her ward's burden, if only for just a little while.

"My dear, do you have any particular classes this morning that you wish to attend?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

Hermione looked at her confused.

"No, Professor. I have already read all the texts required for the year so I do not believe I will miss anything important."

Professor McGonagall then clapped her hands and nodded to herself, making a mental note to leave a letter for Albus informing him about their whereabouts.

"I have the rest of the morning and afternoon free so why don't we got to Hogsmeade for a few hours?"

Hermione looked at her future head of the house in shock. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined that Professor Mcgonagall would offer to bunk the classes with her. She imagined the expressions on Harry and Ron's faces and giggled slightly. They would be totally slack jawed and slightly envious that _she _was the one who got to experience that.

"I would be delighted to professor."

"Good. Then let us meet outside Hogwarts in say half an hour. Make sure you take your cloak and gloves. The weather is quite frosty at this time of the year."

Hermione nodded and took her leave. She found a thick cloak made of soft material and some dragon hide gloves in her trunk. She quickly donned them and made her way to the main gates.

Her earlier worries were swept aside as she saw her Professor, waiting for her.

"Shall we, Miss Granger?"

As soon as Hermione stepped foot in Hogsmeade, she noticed that it was a little different from her time. There were fewer shops and the village looked smaller but it still had a homey feeling that Hermione loved.

She raised an eyebrow as she noticed her Professor taking them to Madam Malkin's.

"Professor, I don't think I need any robes right now."

"I know child. But we are not going there for robes. We are going there to buy something every witch must have in her wardrobe."

Hermione blushed as she saw where exactly Professor McGonagall was taking her.

"Professor! I-"

McGonagall quickly hushed her with a secret smile and asked the witch hovering around them, "We would like these in all colors please."

Hermione looked at the delicate lace and silk underthings displayed so provocatively with subdued lighting in a corner. She fingered a scar of silk and thought about her mom, who never had the opportunity to take her out for shopping for lingerie, and never will now.

She shook away the gloomy thoughts when she heard Professor McGonagall, ask her opinion on one of the deep red and gold sets.

Somehow, Professor McGonagall had convinced her to buy a dozen delicate underthings and when they left the store, they were both laughing and giggling. It was a surprise to see her Professor behave that way but maybe everyone needed these moments of mirth

"I was not aware that you were interested in such things, Professor." Hermione inquired curiously.

"Oh child, I am a woman before a Hogwarts Professor. Don't get me wrong, I love teaching, but there are times when I wished..." Professor McGonagall trailed off, her looking distant as if she was lost in her own memories.

Hermione had never wondered how McGonagall's life had been before she became the Head of her House. Maybe it was something they all did unknowingly about their mentors and professors. She had never even thought, if Professor McGonagall had someone she loved once or someone she wanted to spend her life with.

She looked at her Professor in a new light . She suddenly felt a lot closer to her old house than she ever had with Dumbledore in _her _timeline. She knew that Dumbledore had sometimes hidden things from them but she had a feeling that Professor McGonagall would _never _do that.

She decided that when the time was right, she would tell her Professor everything. She was no longer naive enough to think that she would be able to handle everything on her own, so maybe it would be better for the professor to be on her side.

"Now dear, I understand that you have a liking for books?"

"Oh yes Professor! In fact I have read all the course books required for this year."

McGonagall looked at her quizzically and Hermione realized that the books had been in her possession only for a few days and no one could have finished _all _of them in such a short time.

"I mean, in my previous school, I had read up on everything beforehand." Hermione quickly added.

McGonagall looked at her for a moment, then said "Well this is why our next stop is Florish and Botts. I hear they received a shipment of rare texts yesterday afternoon." She smiled at the look of unbridled joy on Hermione's face.

They each bought a few tomes and made their way to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione wanted to spend more time in the book shop but Mcgonagall reminded her that their time was almost up.

Professor looked for a seat, while Hermione ordered two butterbeers for them. They sat, sipping from their mugs and talking about their lives. Hermione learnt quite a few things, some surprising some...not.

She had always thought that Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore might have been a 'thing' sometime in the past, but she didn't know that it was Mcgonagall who had ended it between them. She was also surprised to know that McGonagall had a younger sister who had died fighting Grindelwald, and ever since then Professor McGonagall had harbored a deep hatred towards the dark wizard. She was also surprised to know that Abaraxus Malfoy had been her junior in Hogwarts and had been almost tolerable, till before he got married. She had known other pure blood families who attended Hogwarts. Seems like the house rivalry was not as bad as it is or will be in the future.

Hermione in turn told Professor McGonagall all about her adventures with Ron and Harry, minus a few important details of course. Her first kiss with Victor, the dance and how she had hidden modified her parents' memories to protect them. She did not mention the fact that they were both muggleborns or Victor was actually Victor _Krum_, belonging to the Bulgarian pure blood society.

Hermione had never felt so close to any of her Professors back home and she realized that she quite liked the feeling of Professor McGonagall being her confidant.

They had talked for so long that it came as a slight shock/surprise to them when they saw the time.

"Well dear, it's time to return to Hogwarts now. This has been truly wonderful and from now on I want you to call me Minerva, when it's only the two of us." McGonagall winked at the shocked witch.

"Please Prof...Minerva, call me Hermione." Hermione replied, touched.

They both stood up and left for Hogwarts, failing to notice a dark figure sitting further in the alcove who watched them curiously.

* * *

><p>Hermione returned to Hogwarts to attend the evening classes, receiving curious glances from the Marauders, Lily and strangely enough, from the Slytherins as well.<p>

Hermione realized that she was quite hungry as she had skipped the morning meal and only had a butterbeer for lunch. So, she quickly packed her bag after the last class got over and went to the Great Hall. She was grateful that there were not that many people present in the hall as it was still too early for most of them. She sat down and ordered what she wanted and was prepared to dig in when she noticed a lone figure sitting where the sixth years usually sat, particularly the Marauders.

_It was Sirius _, Hermione realized. And he was clutching a green envelope tightly and with a grim expression that she had rarely seen on _either _of the two Sirius'. She was so busy wondering what the missive was about that she failed to turn away when she saw Sirius glancing her way. Thier eyes caught and she saw him grit her teeth.

_Well, it's not as if she was _that_ interested in him, so he didn't need to look at her as if he was imagining different ways to strangle her. _ Hermione thought, slightly hurt.

Sirius quickly stood up and left the Great Hall as if chased by blast ended skewts.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and went after him because he might not be _her _Sirius yet, but his expression had given a cause for concern. She slowed when she rounded a corner and saw him hunched down, the letter in his hand slightly shaking.

Alarmed Hermione rushed forward and crouched next to him. "Sirius..." She said softly.

Sirius looked up and she gasped as she saw his eyes. They were filled with such pain and fear and _anger._ _What was in that envelope_, Hermione wondered as she saw, the state it left Sirius in.

"Granger...?" Sirius' whispered hoarsely. She had to strain her ears to catch that.

"Sirius... are you all right? I saw-"

She was interrupted when Sirius said harshly. "That bastard got my brother. My bitch of a mother is making him take the mark this summer."

Sirius continued, but now she could detect a little self loathing also, "He had to take the mark sooner because _I _refused! They do not want to face the humiliation of having another son denounce his loyalty towards the dark."

"God Granger! I have never regretted leaving that shithole but making my brother pay for my _so called sins_... its bloody unfair! Its SO FUCKING unfair!"

Hermione didn't shy away in face of his anger. She knew he needed to let it out so she sat quietly, letting him finish.

"And you know what the worst part is?, My brother would be _happy _to receive the mark. He doesn't know the atrocities he will be forced to commit, the brutal punishment he would suffer if he failed to perform upto the mark, the _people _he would be forced to kill.

"He doesn't _know, _Granger! What the HELL am I supposed to do now? I can't go back to the house to talk some sense into him, the wards will not allow me to do so, and Regulus wants nothing to do with me. What the fuck am I supposed to do, Granger?"

Hermione gently touched his shoulder and it was as if that small touch broke whatever tenuous hold he had over his emotions. He turned and gripped her tightly burrowing his face in the crook of her neck, his body shaking. She held on to him, letting the tremors pass.

They both sat like that, till Sirius calmed down. Finally he moved his head and looked at Hermione, as if just realizing that he had bared his soul to someone, he barely knew. But Hermione did not let it affect her. She calmly stared back at him, with no hint of judgement in her eyes, until Sirius finally cracked a smile.

"You know Granger, others would write it off as a freak incident but you sit here looking as if this is a part of your daily routine, I wonder who's more strange, you or me..."

Hermione looked at him. "I might not have a younger brother but I know what it's like to want to protect someone even if they refuse to listen to reason. I would never think less of you for protecting your brother, Sirius."

Sirius stared at her. What was it about her, he had never felt such instant kinship with _anyone_ except James and Remus. Yes, not even Peter. He did not feel attracted to her but rather she felt like _family._ And that was just too strange because _any_ family of his was way too messed up to arouse such feelings.

Hermione observed the man sitting in front of her. The older Sirius had never shown his vulnerable side to her but then again she had barely spent anytime with him. Looking at him now, she felt a deep protective streak swell within her. The Sirius in her time had been through so much, his whole life had been snatched away from him and why? Just because he chose a different, a _better _path for himself. Hermione decided that she would not let him suffer because of the traitor, they all trusted. She would take the rat down herself, if needed.

Hermione and Sirius sat quietly, absorbed in their thoughts. It was a comfortable silence and Sirius acknowledged to himself that Hermione Granger was soon becoming someone he could trust.

Sirius tensed slightly when he heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. He did not want to let anyone else see him like this.

"Th...There you are, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to have a word with you in his office. He said it was urgent." A panting fourth year said to Hermione. Seems like they had found one of the lesser used corridors of Hogwarts. He must have been running all around Hogwarts to find Hermione, Sirius thought.

Hermione looked at Sirius who nodded, knowing they both would not forget what had happened in the hallway. It was a start of a friendship, much deeper than either of them thought.

Hermione knocked slightly as she reached Dumbledore's office. He was looking out of the window with a contemplative expression.

"Ah Miss Granger. Have a seat. I hear that you and Minerva had a slight excursion to Hogsmeade."

Hermione said nothing, waiting for him to continue and wondering where this was going.

"Tell me Miss Granger, have you remembered more about the spell responsible for sending you here?"

Hermione averted her eyes. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind with all the things that had happened to her in the past few days.

"No Professor, I still can't remember anything." Hermione apologized. No way was Hermione telling Dumbledore that she had decided to stay and change a few things in the past. She knew that the moment Dumbledore got even a hint of what she was planning to do, he would make her go in hiding. He was staunchly against meddling with time. Hermione knew that she would not be able to convince him otherwise.

Dumbledore looked at her then nodded his head.

"If that's all Professor, I would like to go back to the dorm, I have some assignments to finish."

With that Hermione took her leave, not noticing the frown on Dumbledore's face.

* * *

><p>James idled away on his broom, for once his mind not on flying. It had not escaped his notice that Remus and Sirius were quickly warming up to Hermione but, he still was suspicious about her, specially after the way they parted.<p>

_**Flashback**_

James was glad that things between him and Hermione had calmed down. It was not like him to be rude to someone, without any justifiable cause. Maybe they had just started off on a wrong foot.

"So Granger, what say we clean the mess we created. Gotta say, you are quite a passionate witch." James winked at her.

"James Potter!" Hermione gasped.

He laughed seeing the blush on her face. She was quite innocent, he didn't know why but he found it very adorable.

"So other than dueling, what else do you like to do in your free time?"

Hermione frowned at James half-heartedly for teasing her about their fight. "Reading, I love to read. In fact one of my favorite places in Hogwarts, is the library. I cannot imagine a better use of my time than sitting there with a book to keep me company." Hermione sighed, missing the frown on James' face.

The mention of library reminded James of what he had witnessed last night. His suspicions rose again. Normally he was not the sort of bloke to doubt someone, specially someone from his own house but Hermione somehow brought all of his mixed emotions out in the open, which he found slightly disconcerting.

"Did you go to the library, last night?"

Hermione looked at James confusedly. Just now they had started being almost friendly towards each other but suddenly, she heard James' voice growing hard.

"Yes, Why the sudden question?"

"Did you go there to meet with someone in particular?"

"No..." Hermione was beginning to get irritated again at being treated like she had sone something suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Hermione then started to wonder if James had heard the conversation between her and Regulus. Then she started worrying, wondering just what part of their conversation had he heard.

After seeing the worried expression on Hermione's face, James voice became frigid.

"I do not like people lying to me, Granger." James said.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. So, she had talked to a slytherin. It did not mean that she was automatically guilty of whatever crime James thought Hermione had committed.

"Watch your tone, Potter. I do not appreciate being treated like a criminal by my own house mates."

They both looked at each other, the tentative camaraderie they had just built, vanished. There was a strained silence between them, yet again.

"Well, I guess this is how it is then."

"Guess it is."

Both went the opposite direction, angry and a little disappointed.

_**End of Flashback.**_

James sighed. After that he had quickly repaired and cleaned the room and had gone to the Quidditch field to vent his frustration.

He saw that it was getting dark so he went inside the castle, he went to find Mooney. At these times, his friend always helped him calm down and think logically. Sometimes he wondered that Mooney would be an amazing Professor, his personality would make it easy for the students to approach him and his talent would make them respect him. But no use thinking about it now.

James found Remus sitting in the library, looking a little worse for the wear.

"Mooney giving you problems?" James asked Remus, being that the full moon was just a few nights away.

Remus sighed. "Sometimes, heightened senses are a pain in the ass."

James grinned, his friend became more rough in his speech during the time of the month. He and Sirius had shared quite a few laughs on his expense.

"Enough about me, I wanna know what's going between you and Hermione?"

James raised an eyebrow at the familiarity with which Remus said the witch's name.

"Nothing Mooney, we had a row and things became a little...heated."

"And, have you resolved the problem?"

James sighed, irritated. "No! I don't understand what her problem is. One second she's being all friendly and the next, she's lying straight to my face." James drew his hand through his hair in frustration.

Remus looked at his friend, wondering if he realized that he hadn't mentioned Lily even once. Usually his friend came to him whenever he was rejected by the red head. Remus hid his smile from his friend, knowing it would only irritate him more. _Maybe Hermione Granger had a bigger role to play than he thought._

* * *

><p>Hermione went to the one place where she thought no one would disturb her. She needed to gather her thoughts and decide how to proceed with everything. She also thought that it would be beneficial for her to check out some books on Occlumency.<p>

She stopped, while looking for a good place to begin her research. The one person she was hoping to avoid was sitting there glaring at her. _Great just what she needed._

Then she saw Remus sitting next to James and her mood lightened slightly. She noticed that he was looking a little pale and haggard. Then she remembered that the full moon was just around the corner.

She went to their table and offered Remus a smile while ignoring James. She searched her pockets for any piece of chocolate left from earlier. She offered the remaining bar of chocolate to Remus who took it appreciatively.

"You looked like you could do with some chocolate. It always makes me feel better." Hermione offered.

James looked even more suspicious. She just happened to have the one thing that calmed Mooney down and gave Remus some peace.

"Why did you have chocolate with you, Granger?"

Hermione frowned at James but before she could reply back, Remus interrupted saying, "Thanks Hermione, you don't know how much I have been craving chocolate, lately." He also stopped James from saying anything else, with a strong nudge.

Remus sighed inwardly looking at the two glaring at each other. _Why did James always manage to irritate the witches who gave as good as they got._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So what do you think? Review and let me know.<strong>

**The next update will take longer since i have an exam to prepare for.**

**Until then, Adios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : So here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for patiently waiting and reviewing .**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

James sighed. He was getting tired pretending nothing was wrong with him, specially in front of his two best friends. He knew Sirius and Remus were curious about the strained silences and the outright glares between him and Hermione but how could he explain it to them when he himself didn't know what he felt towards Hermione. He wished he could go back to the days where his simple crush on Lily was enough to explain his sometimes capricious behavior. But with Hermione it seemed so much more complicated. He knew that he did not have the same feelings for her as he did for Lily. Hell he doubted he even considered her as a friend but there was something about her that called to him.

James groaned and sat up on his bed. It was really too much introspection for a sunday morning. Maybe it was because of the weather. There was no Quidditch practice so he was stuck in his room with nothing on his mind but the past interactions with the muggle born witch.

"How long will you laze around James. I know its a Sunday but at least come down the common room and help me and Padfoot with the first years." Remus's muffled voice came as he donned his shirt.

It was a tradition that the Marauders had developed. Every first Sunday of the month they would gather the first years and teach them what it meant to be a gryffindor. Basically little tricks to irritate the slytherins. Sirius was the one who came up with the idea and since then it had become something they all looked forward to. It had totally slipped his mind that today was the first Sunday, with so many things occupying his mind already.

"Coming mate. Give me a few minutes to get ready."Remus nodded and went down.

James could hear laughter from below. Sirius must have already started with today's lesson, he smirked. He quickly got ready and went to join in the fun.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned as she read the last line of the text again. According to the author, ancient runic magic was closely related to <em>soul magic more specifically soul binding. <em>Although the soul magic that the author mentioned was a little vague, Hermione wondered if it had to do with Horcruxes and if she could find a way to destroy them.

She sighed as she finished the tome. It was somewhat helpful but this was the last book in the unrestricted section which was remotely related to the information she was seeking. Hermione knew that the restricted section might have more answers for her but the current Librarian didn't trust her enough to grant access to her without prior permission and Hermione did not want to involve any of the professors, at least not yet. She leaned back and stretched, cracking her knuckles. Sitting hunched for hours in the library left her back aching and her neck sore. But it was worth it at least now she knew that the books in the unrestricted part of the library would not help her so she could start expanding her research.

Hermione frowned, lost in thoughts. There was another issue that had been hovering in the periphery of her mind and frankly was proving to be too much of a distraction. She did not know what to think of James and Lily. They were supposed to be the golden couple but so far it didn't seem like it would happen in _this _timeline. At least she hoped that it was not her fault since she did not want to responsible for Harry's death! Or lack of existence. Either were unacceptable. She sighed. Maybe she should just get them drunk and lock'em together for a night. After all they were teenagers. Then again there was no guarantee that Lily would get pregnant in just one go...or two depending on well... little James. Hermione snorted. Now she was thinking about James's dick. She really needed to get laid. Laughing at her own ridiculousness, she packed her things and started walking back to her tower. Her inner musings had at least taken her mind off of her worries.

She slowed her steps as she heard some grunts and laughter. It took her a moment to distinguish between the muffled sounds.

"So Diggory...still planning on hiding its' whereabouts? You know what will happen if you don't tell us what we want to know right?"

This was followed by some silence and then she heard another laughed then she heard Diggory's muffled yells. She rushed with her wand raised, ready to intervene when she saw the face of the second boy who's laughter she had identified. It was Peter. A rage so vast filled her that for a second everything disappeared. All she could see was the smirking face of Peter Pettigrew. The air stilled around her. Everything slowed. She could see his lips move slowly as he said something to the guy standing next to him. She slowly pointed her wand towards him. Something unfurled indie her hungering for his blood, for his screams and she could just _see_ his terror filled eyes begging.

If Hermione could see herself at that moment, she would have dropped her wand in fright, rushed to Dumbledore and told him everything about how she came here and demanded he send her back immediately. But since she could see and feel nothing but a red haze, it escaped her notice. She did not realize that her eyes were completely black or that her wand was vibrating in her hand turning black at the tip.

"_Stercus caput-" _

Hermione froze as a sharp pain shot starting from her hand, spreading towards her heart. She dropped her wand and gripped her head as she felt her head literally splitting in two. She tried to scream but could not utter even a single word. Suddenly she felt as if she was too tired to stand, heck too tired to even _breathe._ She dropped to her knees and pressed one fist to her mouth, rocking back and forth.

Hermione didn't know but unknowingly she had started something horrifying but fortunately she was not powerful enough to finish it. She had almost performed a curse so terrifying her magic itself repelled it, a curse older than Merlin himself. As old as time, as dark as night.

_Long time ago when the people were not aware of the word magic, there were those who had will strong enough to destroy mountains with a glance. It came to them, a language that had a will of its own, she accepted no one as her master but allowed those strong enough to borrow her power. She was neither good nor evil. She was just curious. She gave powers beyond imagination to those who chose to wield her but it came at a horrible cost for she was absolute. Humans tried controlling her but they failed. Slowly they grew afraid of her strength and with time she was forgotten. But she was a language, she could not be killed. So she lay dormant waiting to be remembered again. Till then she slept almost peacefully knowing her time would come agin. And suddenly she felt as if something was nudging her, pulling her from her eternal slumber. She could almost feel in the periphery of her consciousness that someone was remembering her. She was slow to rise, unfurling herself almost lazily. She was almost awake when it suddenly stopped. There was utter silence. She paused sensing if there was someone who remembered her, waiting... There was no one. She sighed. Even without regaining full consciousness she sensed that it was not the time for her to be remembered. She slumbered agin, content to know that things were changing. Maybe someone would remember her again..._

Hermione stopped panting as the pain slowly lessened and she grew aware of her surroundings. Thankfully no one had spotted her. God what was wrong with her. Even though there was no more pain, every hair on her body was standing straight as if waiting for something. She dry heaved, knowing something was wrong, horribly wrong. Pettigrew forgotten she turned and ran blindly. She needed to escape not knowing who or what from but she needed to run.

Hermione reached the corridor where the RoR was located and made a sharp turn, sighing in relief as she saw the blank wall. She quickly entered the room of requirement and dropped face down on the bed that had appeared before her.

She was slowly beginning to calm down. Hermione had no idea what had frightened her so much but she knew she could not brush aside what had happened as a freak incident. She was smart enough to admit to herself that she needed to figure out everything about earlier if well...if she wanted to survive in this time.

She turned her head to see a glass of water kept on a table next to the bed. She smiled. The RoR was seriously one of the best things about Hogwarts. She greedily gulped down the water and before she could even ask for more, the glass refilled itself. After finishing one more glass, She calmed down enough to assess her body. She was totally out of energy and was quite thankful that she had encountered no one while coming here. She was in no condition to perform even the simplest of spells.

Hermione decided that the first thing to do was replenish herself. And since the bed was so warm and soft she decided to doze off for sometime. Maybe things would become clearer after a few hours of sleep.

* * *

><p>"So Frank finally asked me out. I'm so excited!" Alice giddily said."I'm happy to know that he finally got his head out of his arse and realized that we would be good together but I'm not that confident about how much time it took him to ask me out Lils"<p>

Lily looked at her friend's worried gaze and felt her lips twitch. She knew that Alice was genuinely concerned about the issue but it just seemed so innocuousto her because both Alice and Frank liked each other and they _knew _it. So she did not see the problem. Although in all honesty if she actually told her best friend this, she feared what Alice would do to her.

"Lils! Are you even listening to me?" Alice demanded.

Lily started guiltily, aware that even if she was, she wouldn't have been sympathetic to it. "Of course I am Alice."

"Oh really? Then what did I say just now?" Alice frowned.

"Umm..." Lily muttered, trying to remember what Alice had just been talking about.

"I can't believe you Lily. Here I am sharing my problems with my best friend and she isn't even interested in listening to them, forget about trying to help me solve them!"

"Oh Alice you know that isn't true. Of course I worry about you and I really want to help assure you but seriously you know Frank likes you and he did ask you out so really stop worrying about it." Lily vocalized.

Alice pouted knowing that Lily was right but still...oh well she still had loads of things to tell her so maybe she would get mad at her later.

"well..."

Lily smiled knowing the issue was resolved for now at least.

"Soooo..." Alice started in a sing song voice, "Since you were too busy to listen to what I had to say about Frank, were you thinking about lover boy James?"

Lily sighed exasperatedly. "You know that I don't like James that way Alice."

"Relax I know that you don't like him. I just thought that you might give him a chance since the poor guy literally did everything from flowers and chocolates to singing poems in the great hall for you."

"Oh shut up Alice!"Alice giggled, finally getting a rise out of her usually composed friend.

Lily frowned seeing her friend enjoy ruffling her feathers.

They kept talking without realizing that their conversation was heard by none other than James Potter.

James clenched his teeth together, pissed that despite what had happened in the common room, he _still _cared about Lily enough to get hurt by what he had heard. He knew that Lily dint't find his jokes funny but it irritated the hell out of him to know that she thought she could belittle him like this.

He turned suddenly, wanting to get away from them. While he was not one to hold a grudge for long, rather a live and let go kind of guy but something told him that he would not forget this incident for a long time. He unclenched his fists, willing his anger to drain away and to stop himself from doing something he knew he would regret later.

He suddenly realized where his feet had taken him. It was the Room of Requirements. Maybe thats what he needed right now. Walking back and forth he thought of where he wanted to be when out of nowhere he thought of Hermione. James had no idea why she popped in his head but the duel and the subsequent truce, however short it lasted, _did_ distract him from Lily.

James started when he saw the interior of the come and go room. It was filled with soft soothing glow emanating from carefully placed lamps, there were just two plush couches and a table with some quills and parchments lying on it. There was also a small kitchenette. And the main component of the room was an awfully comfortable looking four poster bed with someone sleeping on it and from the looks of it, a very deep sleep.

He approached the bed curiously wondering why there was another person in the room. Surprised, he realized that it was no other than Hermione Granger! What was she doing sleeping there and looking like a lost kitten. Although James thought wryly, an awake Hermione definitely did _not_ behave like a kitten. Also come to think of it how did she even know where and _what_ this room was.

His musings were interrupted when he detected a shift in her lying form. He watched as her breathing sped up and she moved and stretched with hands above her head and back arching almost with a feline grace. There was something really riveting about watching Hermione enter the land of living again. She released a sigh as she finally opened her eyes. She looked completely relaxed, not what he had grown used to seeing her as, in the short time he had come to know her. James suddenly felt a little uncomfortable watching her since he felt that it was encroaching on her privacy a little bit since he was neither her boy friend nor someoneshe trusted or counted on. He cringed as he imagined what her reaction would be when she saw him standing next to the bed. Hermione would _not_ be happy.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled while she stretched her arms. She hadn't felt so well rested in a long time. The RoR really helped. She was thinking that now that she'd had a good rest, she could start figuring out what happened earlier when she felt someone else's presence near her. She tensed knowing that no one should have been able to enter the room unless they specifically desired to see her.<p>

She turned her head and to her surprise it was a really uncomfortable looking James Potter standing next to her bed looking like he was waiting to be scolded for trying to steal a candy from a kid. She snorted inside her head as that image popped. Careful not to let James notice, she relaxed her shoulders and arranged her face to not let thoughts show. After all the last time she had been nice to this Potter, he had thrown it back at her face so she wanted to see him fidget a little bit.

James seeing her expression or rather, lack of, mistook it and further squared his shoulders and then as if he had mentally reached on a decision, looked defiantly at her challenging her to a wordless fight. Hermione almost laughed when she saw the stubborn tilt of his jaw. He really was Harry's father.

"James, may I ask why you thought it would be a good idea to stand at my bedside and watch me sleep?" Hermione enquired almost teasingly.

"Why Granger, don't you know it's a rather special hobby of mine to watch witches when they are their most vulnerable and to plot their demise." James drawled.

"Didn't know you were interested in me enough to kill me." Hermione taunted.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger. You are so not my type. But what I am definitely interested in is why why you seem to be in cahoots with a slytherin." James mocked.

Hermione expression closed off. What had started as a harmless teasing was turning into something not so benign. But Hermione thought sadly, why was she surprised. Almost all their interactions turned to fights, despite hoping for otherwise. Maybe this time she was hoping for something different. After all he was Harry's father and it pained her to constantly be on tiptoes around him. It also created a strain between her and Remus and Sirius. She was really starting to like the young marauders and wanted to know them better including James so that she could tell Harry all about them if she ever met him again. She imagined his excited expression then with a pang realized that the next time she would meet Harry, and that was a big if, he might not even remember her as Hermione his best friend.

James interrupted her thoughts, thankfully before they took a gloomier turn and said, "I saw you talking with Regulus Black. I know just what type of a bloke he is. So tell me Granger, what were you doing meeting him so late in the library?"

Hermione eyes widened slightly. So he did see her with Regulus. Now the only question was did he hear what Regulus said because that was something she did not want to tell James. He already thought her suspicious. _That_ would only further his doubts.

"Why do you care who I talk to James? The only thing I can assure you is that the last thing I want to do is cause harm to you or to any other Gryffindors. Anything more than that is not your business." Hermione said seriously.

James looked at the witch in front of him. Something told him that she was telling the truth. In fact if he was honest with himself, ever since the first time he had met her, he had felt the same affinity with her as with the marauders and that had scared him shitless. Maybe that was why he always felt that he had to be extra rude to her to remind himself. Of what, he didn't have a clue but his emotions were seriously messed up ever since she came to Hogwarts. But he felt exhausted having to fight her always. He knew his other two best friends already felt slightly protective towards her. Maybe it was time they also made a proper and well final truce.

"How do you expect me to trust you Hermione. I know almost nothing about you other than the fact that you hide your true skills with a wand and sometimes it almost seems like you know things or at least a part of, that you shouldn't. And all these things really make it hard for me to trust you."

Hermione's stomach dropped as she realized that she was being nowhere near careful enough. First it was Regulus and then James. If Dumbledore caught even a hint that people suspected something was not matching with her story or if he realized her true intentions, then it would mean some big-time trouble for her. She could not afford to make such mistakes here in past if she wanted to change things. But she also understood where James was coming from. They had to meet midway.

"I realize that my actions have been at times slightly...ambiguous. But I stand by my words. You can trust me when I say that I have absolutely no intentions to cause any of you any harm. And well the other things, they will become clear in time, believe me." Hermione looked into James eyes, trying to make him understand that he could relax his guard around her.

James looked back for a few seconds then averted his eyes, thinking to himself. Then he suddenly nodded to himself. He was a marauder after all and what was life without risks for a marauder.

"So Miss Granger, what say you we let bygones be bygones and call it a truce, one which will hopefully last for mare than a minute?" James quirked a side of his mouth and winked at her.

Hermione smiled and her shoulders sagged in relief. "Why not Mister Potter, I'm sure we can manage that at least." Hermione giggled.

James eyes softened seeing such an expression on her face. He felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders. He suddenly realized that throughout their conversation not once had he thought of Lily. Maybe he did need a good female friend.

"So friends Granger?" James asked.

Hermione stepped forward and offered her hand, "Gladly."

James suddenly grinned impishly and jumped on her and engulfed her in a bear hug. "You should know Miss Granger that it is a marauder's tradition to never shake hands with friends. So you better be prepared to be jumped in dark corners." James said haughtily.

Hermione gasped before dissolving in another bout of giggles and returned James' hug. "Then you should be prepared to be jinxed in those dark corners Potter for I don't like people accosting me in the dark." Hermione returned teasingly.

He threw his head back and laughed delightedly, liking her sense of humor. "I can see that we will get along just fine Granger." James looked down at the witch in his arms. She really was tiny now that he looked at her like this.

Hermione smiled at him and finally ended the hug.

James looked at her with a glint in his eyes. Oh no, Hermione recognized the glint, It was the same Harry had when he was planning something tricky.

"So what do you think of giving Mooney and Padfoot a surprise tomorrow at the great hall?"

Hermione looked at him for a second before bursting into a laugh. "Sure why not, it'll do them good to be pranked for once." She winked at him.

James grinned, "I have just the idea."

They began discussing their prank in detail, both smirking, thinking about their friends' reaction.

"So tomorrow at breakfast we execute our plan. Any questions?" James asked trying to be serious but failing to keep a grin off his face.

"No sir" Hermione replied, eyes shining with mischief.

"Then let's go back before it gets too dark. I think it's past curfew already."

Hermione gasped as she realized that she had slept for a lot longer than she thought and had wasted the rest of the day _and_ missed Potions and Charms. She groaned as she realized that Slughorn was sure to question her incessantly on it. She was not looking forward to it.

James sensing her thoughts said, " Don't worry Granger, we have a well...a potion of sorts that makes you green and makes it look like you just puked your guts out."

Hermione eyes misted slightly as she was suddenly reminded of the twins. God she missed them like crazy. They had become really close to her once she had stopped judging their inventions and seen them for what they were.

"Yeah I would like that" Hermione said softly.

James looked at her wondering what that fleeting expression meant but he sensed that even if he asked, he wouldn't get any answers right now.

"So since it is past curfew and you are a part of the gang now, I will let you in our little secret of how to sneak back to our common room after dark." James said trying to dispel her mood away.

Hermione smiled, amused and beckoned him with a nod to show her the great secrets of the Marauders.

James bowed his head acknowledging the look in her eyes, challenging him to reveal something that would take her by surprise.

He exited the RoR and looked from side to side to make sure they were indeed the only ones in the deserted corridor. He then crossed it on padded feat and gave her a thumbs up and signaling her to follow him. Hermione did so, very amused at James' almost childish delight in sneaking through Hogwarts. James then turned to a seemingly random pillar and with an exaggerated swish of his wand, softly muttered spell. It revealed a secret passage. He then bowed and gestured her to follow him with a twirl of his hand. Hermione stepped in after him wondering what was next and why she was not surprised that he knew the secret passages of Hogwarts since he was the co-founder of the map! James turned to shush her when she grumbled about the cobwebs inside.

"I really dislike cobwebs in the dark you know." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh grow a pair Granger." James whispered back.

Hermione gasped and poked him in the side...hard.

"Ouch! Watch it. Don't damage the goods now."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at his back despite knowing that he couldn't see her.

"There's a step ahead, be careful"

After walking for a few more minutes, she saw a light ahead. Finally they were out of the passage. Hermione increased her pace, almost pushing James to get out of the dark. Ever since the incident in Department Of Mysteries, dark enclosed places made her uncomfortable.

"Slow down tiger, it's not going anywhere." James teased.

Hermione blew a strand out of her face and threw James a glare. He just winked at her now that they could see each other somewhat.

They got out of the freaky pillar-passage, yes that's what Hermione was naming it and stepped into another empty hallway.

James opened his mouth to tell her they were half way through when a rumbling sound tore through the silent hallway, its' noise exaggerated by the utter silence of the night.

He looked at Hermione who's cheeks were glowing bright red and hands covering her stomach. James really wanted to point out what an adorable picture she made standing like that with a defiant pout on her face but thought better of it when he remembered her skills with the wand.

"Not. Another. Word. Potter" Hermione said through clenched teeth as if knowing what he was thinking.

James splayed out his hands in a placating gesture. "How about we go to the kitchens, eh?" James said diplomatically while laughing inside his head.

Hermione nodded with what little pride she had left after her stomach had embarrassingly reminded her to think about it to, once in a while.

He lead her to the kitchen knowing that the house elves would still be bustling with activity. He tickled the pear and gestured to the witch behind him to get inside.

Hermione had calmed down by now and looked at the house elves staring at both of them. She really wanted to ask them about their living conditions and free them but now was not the time.

"We need a place for two and some snacks and hot chocolate." James ordered.

The elves lead them to an empty space and set up a table for them with everything James asked. They sat down and Hermione stared at her plate for a second then began eating ravenously.

James lips quirked at seeing her eat in such a fashion considering how meticulous she was about her eating habits during the day.

"So do you always like a starving man when not in company of others or is it a special occasion?" James questioned, making himself comfortable and picking up a dinner roll.

Hermione looked up from her plate and glared at James finishing what was in her mouth before speaking, knowing that it only amused him more.

"You should never question a girl on her eating habits Potter or you might loose the part of your anatomy which you hold very dear." Hermione gestured with her head and smirked.

James sat up straight and crossed his legs, gulping and wondering if it was a good idea to introduce her to their pranks. She was already a little too devious.

"Point taken Granger."

Hermione laughed and finished her dinner in peace.

"So where did you learn how to duel like that?" James asked. He had wondered before at how quick her reactions were. They were not your average classroom reactions.

Hermione was quiet was a second, staring through him lost in her thoughts, then answered, "From where I come from, if I wanted to survive, then it was essential that I hone my dueling skills and well I also had some really irritating friends who kept me on my toes." Hermione finished trying to lighten up the situation.

James considered her for a while then let the matter go. He knew one thing for sure, Before this year he would get all her secrets out.

"Ah that is why you know so many jinxes."

Hermione just smiled at him evilly, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will get to know _all_ the jinxes in my repertoire."

James narrowed his eyes at the grinning witch in front of him. "Careful now Granger, you don't want to know how creative _I _can be with wand." James drawled softly with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hermione blinked. How did he do that. One second James was like an innocent boy who loved to tease and the next moment, he turned into a dangerous man who loved to _tease._

Oh well, Hermione shrugged, spending so much time with the Weasleys and Harry had given her ample experience to deal with such mood and just go with the flow.

"Give it your best shot Potter." Hermione returned his look with her own.

James smiled slowly. As a marauder he really couldn't help himself from testing Hermione like this and so far she was giving as good as she got.

"So do you like Quidditch?" James asked once they had moved to sipping hot chocolate and relaxing in the comfortable warmth of the kitchen.

Hermione made a face, "It's not that I hate it but I can name a few things that I would rather do then ride a broom and chase balls the whole day and waste my time."

James made a noise in his throat and Hermione looked at him and realized what she just said. "James Potter! Get your mind out of the gutter. You know I din't mean that." Hermione squeaked.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that. Maybe you really don't want to... ride any broom." James waggled his eyebrows and leered at her.

Hermione threw the remaining dinner roll at him and glared at him. He ducked and laughed at her expression.

"What are you two doing here at this time of night?" A voice suddenly demanded from behind them. James and Hermione looked up to see Lily standing behind them, arms crossed and face set in a frown with an elf cowering behind her looking at them apologetically.

Lily had been making her rounds when she noticed that the pear on the door leading to the kitchen was awake. So knowing that there was someone out past curfew, she went inside to inquire. The last thing she expected was to see Hermione and James sitting and laughing and looking like the best of friends.

She also did not want to see James so soon after their fight. Even though none of what she had said to him during their fight was false, she still felt a little guilty because after calming down she realized that she _had_ been a little rude to him. But that did not mean that she wanted to apologize to him because merlin knew how many ideas _that_ would give him.

James looked at Lily, slightly surprised at himself to not feel anything other than mild anger when remembering their fight and the conversation he had eavesdropped by accident earlier.

Hermione stopped glaring at James, sensing the slightly strained atmosphere between the two remaining gryffindors. She of course knew the reason behind it since she had eavesdropped on their fight. Hermione peeked at them to ascertain if she needed to step in but it seemed that neither had the intention to continue their fight.

Lily looked at James and feeling the familiar irritation swell within. " Didn't take you much time to include the new student in your goal to break all the rules of Hogwarts before graduating huh James?" Lily demanded.

James tensed, "You seriously need to lose the stick up your ass Lily. One day you might just push everyone away with your attitude." James looked at her and said seriously, not taking the bait but not going easy on her either.

Lily swallowed as she understood what he meant. She thought James would never mention that incident again. Lily gave him a final hate filled glare at him and threw another glare at Hermione before storming off from kitchen.

James and Hermione looked at each other, their previous mood evaporated with Lily's exit. They quickly finished their meal and went back to the common room, bidding each other goodnight.

* * *

><p>Lily furiously walked away from the kitchen, wanting to escape from her memories. <em>Severus<em>. It had been almost a year since she had thought of him. She remembered how much he had hurt her with his cruel comment. She never wanted to feel that way again and that's why she refused to accept his apology. He had tried to apologize several times after the incident but after seeing her refusal to budge, Severus had eventually stopped and now they hardly ever glanced at each other.

Her steps slowed around a corner as she spotted a shadow moving furtively. She stopped completely and immediately hid trying to see who it was now. She wasnot in the mood to catch someone stupid enough to get caught in a snog or something equally silly.

Lily frowned as she saw the slytherin uniform. Sighing she made a decision to follow him knowing that nothing good would come from letting him go. She quickly cast a notice-me-not spell and silenced her breathing and the sound of her footsteps and followed him. She grew more concerned as he exited Hogwarts and moved towards the forbidden forest. She followed him until she saw that he had stopped next to a group of slytherins. She hid behind a tree and peeked trying to identify everyone. Her heart stuttered as she saw her former best friend among them.

Lily took a breath and continued her attempts to eavesdrop trying to see if she could pick up something important. She would have gone and demanded an answer had she been sure that Severus would have backed her up. But things were different now. She knew that going there would be dangerous for while she couldn't recognize all the faces, she knew enough to realize that all were infamous for their cruel humor and while she could take on two or three, she was not stupid enough to challenge the group of six slytherins in front her.

Lily tuned back, deciding to report it to Professor McGonagall the next day and walked back towards her dorm, feeling a little upset and a lot exhausted from all that happened today.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>

**First to answer some of the questions raised earlier :**

**Yup, it is definitely a JamesXHermione story.**

**As for the Remus and Lily pairing and whether Hermione stays or leaves this time, well it will be revealed later so wait and read :p**

**No, it's not post-war. She left when the three were hunting for Horcruxes in the canon.**

**No, Hermione doesn't have the mudblood scar on her arm...yet :p**

**Next,**

**So the updates will be pretty sporadic but I will finish this story.**

**Fun fact: Tell me if you guys know what the curse Hermione was about to caste mean in english... :p**

**Thanks again for favouriting and following.**

**Please review and let me know what you guys thing.**

**Cheers :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**A/N : **Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews everyone! So this is a pretty long chapter, (my creative juices just kept flowing :P )but don't expect chapters of this length in future. They are a pain to edit.

A longer Author's note will be at the end of the chapter, so Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You ready?" A voice asked.<p>

"I was born ready." Another replied.

With almost identical smirks, both started walking towards their destination. It was time for a good old prank.

* * *

><p>Sirius was playing with the food on his plate, deliberately ignoring Remus' concerned gaze. He knew his friend was worrying about him but he just couldn't talk about it ... at least not right now. He was quite surprised that he had opened up to Hermione but he blamed it on his vulnerable state. She just <em>happened <em>to be there, that's all. But Sirius had to admit, after speaking about it- if it could be called that-, he _had _felt slightly better. Now he was thinking about how to approach Regulus concerning the matter. Maybe it wasn't too late to convince his brother.

They used to be so close before entering Hogwarts. Sirius had never regretted anything since coming to Hogwarts, but every now and then, he felt a little sad when he thought of how things could be between Regulus and him. Sirius sighed ... _no use crying over spilled milk._

He jumped as he felt Remus, next to him start and gasp. He turned to see what had shocked Mooney so much. His eyes widened as he saw James walking towards them- his expression thunderous. But that wasn't so shocking. It was the _who _he was walking together with part - Hermione Granger. Both him and Mooney had been hoping for a truce between their friend and the feisty witch but judging from their expressions, that would _not _be the case today ... _well damn, now that spelled some trouble for us, _Sirius thought.

Sirius glanced at Remus to gauge his thoughts regarding their friends' entrance and he could tell that he was thinking the exact same thing as him. He grabbed his wand and waited to see how it would plan out.

* * *

><p>Hermione internally smirked seeing the wry acceptance and defeat on Remus and Sirius' faces. Oh yes, she would <em>definitely <em>have some fun before clearing out that particular misunderstanding of theirs.

* * *

><p>Remus started as the doors suddenly opened with a loud banged. Just as he was about to wave at James, he noticed the dark frown on his face. The reason for it soon entered after James with an equally ferocious scowl on her face.<p>

He sighed, seems as if the two had _another _fight.

Remus watched as the two stormed in glaring daggers at anyone who dared to approach them and took their seats next to him and Padfoot. Considering that they even refused to acknowledge each other despite entering the great hall at the same time, it surprised him that they sat opposite to each other. He released a breath as he realized that though they were clearly itching for a full blown fight, neither had the intention of hashing it out during the breakfast.

Remus started slightly when James, very _politely_ asked Hermione to pass the goblet of pumpkin juice. Just when James was about to take a sip, the pumpkin juice started bubbling up. It then grew in volume. The goblet started shaking. Soon the juice started flowing out.

Sirius and Remus froze as they stared at James' goblet. The juice grew even more voluminous and took the shape of a balloon. It expanded covering the whole gryffindor table!

By then every single gryffindor had gone silent. The balloon started emitting loud groaning sound and then, _Pop - _it burst! Strangely enough, only James got covered in the slimy pumpkin juice-goo.

"What the fuck?" James growled.

"Didn't know you liked pumpkin juice enough to take a dip in it." Hermione quipped, her voice carrying through the entire great hall, for _everyone_ had gone silent by then

James put the goblet down with a thud and scowled. "That's it! I have had enough of you Granger!" James shouted, standing up and wiping his face roughly.

"Me, how is it _my _fault if _you_ can't drink from a goblet without feeding it to your clothes _James."_ Hermione sniffed disdainfully.

"So you wanna fight huh, Fine! Let's do it - here and now darling." James sneered.

"Oh yeah? You think you're so great James - with just a scant few _elementary_ spells in your repertoire that you can perform _marginally _well with that little wand of yours? And then you have the absolute gall to think that _that _makes you the god's gift to women." Hermione taunted, also standing up.

"_Little _wand? Witch if you want to see my cock, then say so. I'll gladly show you how 'little' I am." James mocked.

"Oh so mature! Let's bring all the dick jokes. You James Potter are nothing more than a juvenile prat who has a ... _pumpkin _for a brain!" Hermione shouted.

And the shouting commenced. Things just became worse thereafter and then ...

"Since you like to hear the sound of your own voice so much Potter, _Cantis!"_ Hermione shouted while pointing her wand at him.

James eyes widened as he was forced to sing _bloody carols _in a loud voice. Hermione smirked at James' thunderous expression.

"Let's see you dance on them then Granger, _Tarantallegra!" _James managed to cast in the middle of singing. Hermione gasped as her feet started moving. This was so humiliating! Oh he would not get away with it.

"_Ducklifors_!" Hermione shouted.

James turned into a duck ... which was quacking quite ferociously.

James silently casted _finite _and immediately captured Hermione in a soap bubble, turning her into a 'soap-doll' with a modified _Ebulio._

Hermione's eyes narrowed. Oh so he wanted to play it like that - well two could play the game. She softly murmured,

"_Ebulious Inflatus."_

"_Melofors Kagebunshin." _And ended her spell-combo with, "_Iridis Colorem."_

Hermione watched in satisfaction as James started inflating until he was a rainbow colored bubble. He finally burst with a loud pop!

No sound was heard in the great hall. Even the professors were shocked to silence. Then few started wondering what happened to James as they observed the silently smirking witch.

The professors rose from the High Table and rushed to where the gryffindors were frozen in shock. Soon the hall grew abuzz with tension and excitement. This was an unprecedented occurrence and it left everyone completely nonplussed!

Then with a loud BOOM! Something behind Hermione burst and in stepped James Potter.

"Got you." He whispered.

But then something unexpected happened. Remus rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Nope, still there.

Hermione was _grinning._

James was _winking._

And Hermione was winking _back._

_What the fuck!_

Suddenly James let out a huge belly laugh and picked up Hermione from behind, "Granger my love, that was _bloody _brilliant! You are one crazy witch!"

" You can put me down now James. I think we have shocked them enough."

"You sure, I still have a few ideas in my mind." James wagged his eyebrows.

Hermione giggled. "I don't think they would really appreciate it now."

They both looked at Sirius and Remus, both utterly gobsmacked.

Sirius growled, "You better start talking Prongs."

They sat down and began explaining everything and soon Remus and Sirius started grinning.

"I say, we just found ourselves our first ever female marauder." Remus grinned and threw a wink at Hermione.

Finally Hermione couldn't hold it in seeing the gobsmacked expression on Remus and Sirius faces so she started giggling- softly at first trying to stifle it, but soon started laughing loudly holding her stomach. She glanced at James who huffed at her and rolled his eyes. He wanted to torture his friends a little longer but looking at the witch next to him, he couldn't help but smile. She looked adorable- cheeks flushed, curls wrecking havoc around her, she was just so _sparkling_. It was as if the magic of Hogwarts itself loved her, the air around her ... lit, he couldn't come up with a better word.

_Well, _James smirked, _It was fun as long as it lasted._ He looked around-,the noise level was surprisingly low and saw- to his amusement- everyone looking at them with mouths agape. James felt a small bout of pride as he realized that their prank had worked better than he hoped.

The whole gryffindor table was utterly flabbergasted! McGonagall was looking at them in horror. James winced a little, maybe they had taken their prank a _little _too far. But it was definitely worth it.

He saw mooney and padfoot slowly approach them, their expressions carefully blank. He cocked an eyebrow- mooney wasn't sparing him a glance. His sole attention was on the witch next to him, who was staring back confused.

When Remus got closer, he grinned wolfishly and literally pounced on Hermione twirling her around before putting her down.

"Welcome to the troop Hermione." Remus winked. Hermione blushed. She would need some time to get used how affectionate the marauders seemed to be with those close to them.

While she knew Remus and Sirius from before, they were Professor Lupin and Harry's godfather. Maybe because of all the heartaches they experienced, they had never shown this level of affection, even towards Harry. Besides, Hermione thought, a younger Remus Lupin- with a lot less worries and more cheerfulness- was definitely easy on the eye and since she knew what an amazing person he was ... or would be, she couldn't hep but blush a little.

As soon as he put her down, she was engulfed in another hug and looked up to see Sirius grinning at her. "That was _marvelous_ Hermione! The marauders officially welcome you, Hermione Granger, you naughty little witch." He smirked wickedly then gave her a big smack- thankfully on her cheek- before bowing to the catcalls and hoots of the recovered crowd.

Hermione smiled at them. How could anyone be not charmed by them. She looked at James to see him grinning conspiringly with Remus and Sirius.

"I am so glad that you-" Sirius paused suddenly as from the corner of his eyes, he saw Regulus stand up and leave the great hall.

His jaw set, his good mood vanished. He would _not _let his brother go without trying. He looked at his friends who were looking at him strangely ... well everyone except Hermione. _She _looked at him understandingly. Her eyes conveying he should go to his brother and let her handle the situation here.

Sirius threw her a grateful look before turning, "I'm sorry guys, I have to ... I have to go." With that Sirius rushed to catch up to his brother.

"What was that all about?" James cocked an eyebrow. He hadn't missed the little something between Hermione and his friend. He looked at Remus, who was also frowning at Hermione.

"I'll tell you later. Sirius has something to talk about with his brother, that's all." She knew that Sirius wanted to tell them about the letter and everything else himself. So right now, she could only reassure them that nothing was wrong and hope that Sirius managed to convince his younger brother against taking the dark mark.

* * *

><p>Sirius dashed across the hallway.<p>

"Regulus, wait!" Sirius shouted as he finally caught up to his brother.

"Dammit Reg, wait for one bloody minute!" Sirius shouted again.

Regulus stopped.

"What do you want brother?" Regulus asked.

Sirius stopped, panting slightly as he looked at Regulus. It had been so long since he had last talked with him properly. Now that he was standing next to his brother, he noticed - to his surprise, his brother had grown taller than him! When did that happen.

Regulus sighed softly in frustration and repeated his question. Sirius jerked at his tone. He knew there was a lot of bad blood between them but it still hurt sometimes to see how his once kind and gentle younger brother had grown up to someone so ... Sirius sighed in regret.

"I... Reg... I received the letter from mother yesterday." Sirius started hesitatingly.

Sirius didn't want his brother to brush him off but he had no idea about how to convey his feelings to him. Dammit! This shouldn't be so fucking _hard._

"I know that you're about to-" Sirius stopped before swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat, then continued. "I know that I haven't always been the brother needed or hell the brother you even wanted. I've let you down a lot of times" Sirius continued determinedly, ignoring when his brother rolled his eyes and snorted softly.

"You don't know how much I regret leaving you with our mother when I left the house. Hell even before that but trust me, I _never _wanted you to become like this."

Sirius cursed, he knew then that he had said the wrong thing as he saw Regulus tense.

"Become like this." Regulus said quietly, his voice filled with menace. "What exactly have I become big brother?"

Sirius shook his head furiously, "You know I din't mean that. Oh Merlin Reggie, you _know _what I'm talking about. There is not a _second_ in a day when I don't regret what happened." He looked at Regulus, trying to see if what he was saying was having any effect on him but is eyes were shuttered and his expression was completely stoic.

"You know what I think brother, I think that you just want to appease your stupid little gryffindor heart and want to make yourself feel better. Well that is not going to work. I hope you realize that I will _never _forgive you for that day." Regulus said, breathing heavily. The memories trying to resurface but he forced them down. No, he was not going to let himself fall into that dark pit. _Never again!_

Sirius looked at his brother helplessly, tearing slightly. He knew, god he knew- no matter how hard he tried to forget but he couldn't. And he knew that nothing he did could ever make up for that but still Sirius continued. He _couldn't_ let his brother go down that path. All it would give him was pain, misery, fear and death.

"Regulus, you are my brother. We share a bond nothing and _no one _can break. It might have been weakened or stretched tight but it is not broken! Never doubt that I love you and I want the absolute best for you. I will never abandon you again. I know that you will probably never trust me again, but please hear me out." Sirius pleaded.

Regulus clenched his fists. He knew what his brother wanted but he didn't, _couldn't _understand his circumstances. How could he, when he was safe and protected behind the gryffindor tower and Dumbledore. How could he understand the darkness in his heart, its' temptation, its' call, its'_ hunger_. How could he understand the thrill of dark magic.

Regulus knew that the path he had chosen would never bring result in his happiness. He was aware about his ... future prospects, once he agreed. Hell his ability had told him all he needed to know about the people he chose to surround himself with but he had no _choice._

His brother was making him waver and he would _not_ let Sirius Black affect him again! But looking at his brother's pleading eyes, he couldn't refuse him either. Regulus thought bitterly, _his brother _still _had a hold on him_. He clenched his fists, not giving another reaction to imply to his brother that _fine!_ he would listen to what listen to what he had to say.

Sirius chest grew tight as he saw his brother glaring at him. He prayed - something that Sirius had only done once before - that his brother would let him in.

Regulus stood a little straighter as if to show that he was no longer the little boy hiding behind his brother. Sirius began to get a little hopeful as his brother did nothing more. If all he received was a glare, then Sirius counted himself extremely lucky that his reluctant brother would hear him out.

Sirius took a breadth and began speaking, "I almost tok the dark mark. I know you know that but what you don't know is what happened that day. What I saw that day... scared me Reggie. I will never forget what he did to his men. No _human _could do that. It was sick, disgusting yet none of the remaining lifted a hand to help. And that was only the beginning. You don't want to live that life Reg.

I'm not going to convince you to join the light. I know I can't tell you what to do. You've always been the more vigilant so I know you probably have a good idea of what you are getting into. But what you need to know is that once you get in, you can't get out Regulus.

It will kill you. I don't know, can't know what's best for you but I can tell you that, _that _definitely is not it." Sirius paused. He still had a lot more to say but he didn't want to freak Regulus out. He could tell that Regulus was just itching to find an excuse to leave. With one wrong move, he knew he would loose his brother.

"Regulus ... I beg you, don't take the dark mark. We can think of something. You don't have to do it on your own." Sirius wanted to that Dumbledore could help him but instinctively knew that _that _would be like walking on a landmine.

Regulus stoic expression wavered slightly. He knew some of what his brother was telling him but ... He raked a hand through his hair, his magic prickled as he tried to control his turbulent emotions. The darkness in him hungering for something he didn't know. He could tell by his brother's aura that he wasn't lying and he believed everything he was saying.

Regulus knew, even before his brother approached him that taking the dark mark was not exactly a brilliant idea but something was stopping him from making the right choice. He knew part of it was due to his pride. Both the Black brothers were prideful, sometimes a little too prideful for their own good. But he couldn't just agree with his brother. Regulus released his breath with a hiss and looked at Sirius, the grave and humbling expression looking a little out of place on his proud gryffindor brother.

Regulus didn't know what to say to his brother, he didn't know what to _do!_

Sirius looked at Regulus, trying to understand what his brother was thinking. But they had spent too many years apart. the bond hey shared- once so strong- now a mere shadow of what it was. He just couldn't understand his brother's magic. No matter how hard he tried.

Too many things had gone wrong, too much time had passed, too many regrets, _too many broken promises ... _But he knew his brother was still not completely won over by the other side. He could tell that his brother wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea of taking the dark mark and that thought alone filled him with hope.

He would take even the smallest sign. They may no longer be that close, but they were still brothers, nothing could break that.

"Regulus..." Sirius began.

Regulus threw him a look, telling him to stop. He didn't want to hear anything more. He knew his brother was genuinely concerned about him but their _talk _had reminded him about the past he was trying his best to forget. He did not want to feel so raw. But maybe he wouldn't shut his brother out completely.

"I will take you what you said into consideration." Regulus said stiltedly. "But that is _all _you are getting from me. Do not even dare to hope for anything more." He sneered.

Sirius blinked his eyes rapidly, to dry his suspiciously wet eyes and nodded. He wanted to smile and hug him or even a clap on his back but knew his brother wouldn't take it well. He also realized that it was still too early to _express _how hopeful he felt so he just held his breath and waited to see what his brother would do next.

"Thank you Regulus." Sirius said seriously, his expression grave.

"Know that I'm here for you if you ever need me." Sirius knew how much it took for his brother to simply say even that much so so he wanted to make sure his brother knew where he stood.

Regulus didn't say anything, his composure sully regained. He didn't want his brother to see anything that might any hope. He was a slytherin after all and he still hadn't forgiven his brother.

With a slight nod, he turned and left without a glance, the memories still fighting to let lose. But he would win this time. He knew what he needed.

He just hoped Kieran was not hiding anywhere to read his books in some privacy ...

* * *

><p>Sirius blinked. The rest of the day seemed to pass in a haze. He was just coming out of it as he returned in his quidditch gear. Flying had cleared his mind a little but it still wasn't enough. He needed a drink and Sirius knew just where to find it.<p>

The marauders always had a secret stash of firewhiskey and chocolates for such occasions. He went near James' bed and opened his trunk with a modified spell known to only four of them. He didn't even smile at the newly added items in there. For once his mind was not on what pranks could be done.

He took a bottle, paused, then took a few more. Tonight Sirius was planning on getting ape-shit high and for that he needed a lot of booze. Fortunately the common room was relatively empty so he just went and sat near the fireplace and took a large swallow, enjoying the burn in his throat.

_Oh yeah, _Sirius thought. This was precisely what he needed- to drown his sorrows in firewhiskey. He had finished a quarter of the first bottle when he heard the door open. He looked to see the remanning members of their group enter.

"How are you Padfoot?" James asked carefully. They had all been very concerned about Sirius. When they had seen him after rushing from the great hall, Sirius had looked a mess. He didn't respond to any questions and seemed to function on auto pilot.

Sirius laughed sardonically, "How am I? I'm bloody great! Never better. My brother is probably about to throw his life away and the only thing he wanted to say before was how he much hates my guts!"

Remus quickly casted a silencing charm along with a modifies notice-me-not charm. He shared a look with James and Peter. Sirius had always been touchy regarding his family but had been a long time since they had seen the haunted look in his eyes.

"You do realize that you can tell us anything, right mate?" James said as he plopped down near Sirius and snatched the bottle from him.

"Hey that's mine! Get you own, you bastard." Sirius shouted half-heartedly.

James just laughed and took a large swig from the stolen bottle and smirked at him. Remus shook his head. Maybe this is what Sirius needed. He turned and asked Peter to get more bottles, because at the rate with which his two friends were chugging, it wouldn't be enough. Remus then went and sat down on the opposite side of James and took an unopened bottle.

"Look here Padfoot, we finally converted Mooney!" James laughed, trying to dispel his friend's dark mood.

Sirius didn't laugh but his lips twitched a little at the glare Mooney threw their way. Merlin, he loved his friends.

They drank and laughed all night, ignoring the often curious and disgusting looks thrown their way. It was _almost_ enough for Sirius to forget what had happened in the morning.

He looked to see James snoring next to him, his head on his lap. He groaned as he saw a wet patch and Remus leaning against him, drowsily gazing at the crackling fire. They had casted a refill charm on the bottles and mixed chocolate for Mooney. They bloody werewolf refused to get sloshed without any chocolate with his booze.

Sirius still hadn't reached the state of inebriation where he could forget everything. Out of all of them, he had the maximum tolerance- for firewhiskey. So sadly, he was the last man standing ... or sitting, whatever. All three had forgotten about the fourth member, who curiously enough, never returned.

"Mind if I join in?" Sirius blinked drunkenly, his thoughts scattered by a female voice.

He rubbed his eyes trying to focus. All he could make out were a mass of curls. He grinned. There was only one person with gravity-defying curls who shared their love for mischief.

"Yo Granger, ever had firewhiskey before?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I'll have you know Mr Black, I'm known far and wide for my tolerance of this particular liquor. So don't think you can beat me." Hermione teased.

Sirius laughed and gestured her to sit and handed her a bottle.

"Then shall we Ms Granger?" They clinked their bottles together and started drinking.

"So what more secrets are you hiding from us Hermione?" Sirius asked after a while.

Hermione sighed. She could see that Sirius was fast approaching his limit. She really wanted to share at least _some _of her secrets but she was sober enough to realize the folly in _that _line of thinking. But still, it was just so hard. Sometimes she felt so alone here.

"Oh Sirius, if you only knew. I'm not sure you or anyone else here would still like me after hearing what I have to say." Hermione whispered.

Sirius blinked owlishly, trying to focus, but he was having a little trouble- there were two Hermiones in front of him! _Merlin, when did that happen._

"Well if you don't wanna tell yours then I'll tell you mine!" Sirius nodded to himself. That seemed like a good idea in his head. She could always go after him.

"You know my brother Reggie, I think he wants to follow Voldy and you know what the worst thing is, he probably thinks that approaching me is _worse _than going to that ... madman!" Sirius slurred.

Hermione blinked. She knew Sirius and his brother had a somewhat strained relationship, but she didn't realize it was _that _bad.

Sirius barked a laugh, "The funny thing is, it's probably true, or at least part of it." Sirius said bitterly, lost in thought.

"What I did to him that day, oh god I wish, how I bloody wish I could change the past. I would give _anything _to change the past Hermione." Sirius whispered brokenly.

Hermione swallowed, her throat dry. She didn't know what to say. How could she console him, how could she reassure him when she didn't _know._ His words had hit a little too close to home. She wondered what he would do if he knew her secrets. The thought was too painful so she pushed it back.

"Sirius..." Hermione began hesitatingly, "I might not know what happened between the two of you but I do know that you still love him and would do anything to protect him. Isn't that enough? Just _be there _for him." Hermione continued seriously.

Sirius stared at her, his eyes a suspiciously wet.

"I don't know how much of tonight you will remember but trust me, I _know _that you are strong enough to do whatever you need to do. Remember Sirius Black, you are a gryffindor! And you always have your friends to rely on. Trust them. I'm sure James and Remus will _never _betray you." Hermione said, trying to convey something through her eyes but Sirius was too far gone to understand.

Sirius smiled softly, "You're a nice girl Hermione. I wish I had been there to-" Before Sirius could finish what he was saying, he slumped, loosing consciousness.

Hermione stared at the drooling marauder in affection. She wished Harry was here to his his godfather before Azkaban took away his youth. She wondered what he was about to say but shook her head. He deserved the rest after today.

She placed the empty bottle of firewhiskey on the floor and stood up, swaying slightly. Guess she also had a little too much. Before she further lost her senses, Hermione softly started whispering a few spells to make the boys comfortable and placed blankets over them. She went to the girls dormitory and came up with three vials of hangover potions and placed them carefully next to the sleeping marauders.

Hermione smiled wistfully at the site they made. Even with just a few weeks, she had grown so fond of the three. She decided that she would do everything in her power to make sure they all survived the coming years, even if _she _was the one to die. With a new burst of determination, Hermione went upstairs, silently bidding them goodnight.

What an eventful day!

* * *

><p>Regulus Black stormed into the Slytherin common room, scaring the younger students with his thunderous expression. They gave him a wide berth as he stalked directly to his room, which he shared with Kieran Malfoy.<p>

He saw Kieran reading a book while lounging on his bed. Though his expression didn't change, his shoulders relaxed, the change too minute for anyone to detect but Kieran knew him better than anyone else so he knew when there was something troubling his friend.

Kieran closed his book with a snap and looked at his friend carefully. Something was very wrong with his friend. He frowned as Regulus shrugged off his robe and plopped down next to him with a sigh. Regulus very rarely let himself behave in such a fashion, so Kieran grew even more worried.

"Regulus, are you alright?"

A muffled curse was his answer.

"What happened Reg?" Kieran asked again.

Regulus turned his head and looked at his blonde friend. He had the trademark Malfoy hair and pale skin but where Lucius' expression was forever marred with a sneer, Kieran mostly remained taciturn and calm, smiling only when it was just two of them. Kieran was the antithesis of everything a Malfoy stood for and therefore was ostracized from the rest of the slytherins from the very begining. Of course nothing too overt but such mind games were a speciality of their house.

Regulus had quickly become friends with the serious and quiet boy upon their first meeting- a little before they joined Hogwarts at one of the parties thrown by the Malfoys.

_**Flashback**_

_**5 and a half years back...**_

Regulus was getting bored. His brother had as usual escaped on the first opportunity and he was left alone to attend the party at the Malfoy Manor. He had never understood the relationship between his parents and the Malfoys. On the outside they always looked very close but he had heard his mother talk about Abraxus Malfoy and his wife as if she was ... almost jealous of them. But why would she be, Regulus was confused though he didn't dare ask her for fear of punishment. He had seen his mother curse his brother a lot of times so Regulus was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and his eyes open.

His eyes wandered, taking in the splendor of the Malfoy Manor. Naturally all the prominent families of wizarding britain were in attendance. He spotted the Notts and Zabinis whispering to themselves in a corner. He knew that today's party was somewhat different. He had seen his mother casting almost nervous glances towards the doors from time to time.

"Oh there you are Walbura, I see your eldest is as disgraceful as ever." The Malfoy matriarch sneered. "I do hope you are punishing the boy for his defiance, you know he won't be happy." She smirked.

Walbura Black rose to her full height and sneered back at Mrs Malfoy, "How is Kieran Patricia?"

Mrs Malfoy frowned and turned to look at him. Regulus straightened. His mother had beaten the manners into both her children as soon as they were able to talk.

"Good evening Ma'am, It's a lovely party. Thank you for the invitation." Regulus said politely. Mrs Malfoy nodded begrudgingly and continued exchanging disparaging remarks with his mother.

Regulus sighed, somehow he knew it wouldn't be ending anytime soon. He peeked to see that both were still busy with their conversion so with one last look he wandered off.

The manor was quite large, so Regulus was always excited to explore and discover something new. Of course he was always careful as it wouldn't be good if he got caught. He made his fay further inside, the noise from the gathering disappearing as he crept closer to the silent hallways. He saw an unlocked door with a soft glow emanating from inside. Looking back to make sure he was alone, he slowly pushed the door open and peered inside.

He saw a young boy, about his age sitting and quietly reading a book. Regulus fully pushed the door open and approached the boy.

"Hello, I assume you are Regulus Black." The boy said softly. He raised his head and smiled at Regulus.

Regulus gasped softly. The boy had blonde hair and he definitely resembled a malfoy! Not to mention that he was _beautiful._ But Regulus knew he couldn't be Lucius and as far as he knew Malfoys only had one child.

The boy's shoulders shagged slightly as he saw the confusion on Regulus' face.

"You don't know who I am." He said disappointedly.

"I ... I'm sorry." Regulus spluttered.

The boy looked shocked, "It's the first time someone apologized to me, you know. And it's okay, it's not... surprising that you don't know who I am. Not many do." He said bitterly.

Regulus frowned in confusion. "Are you ... are you Lucius' brother by any chance?"

The boy just looked at him.

"You are, aren't you! Merlin I didn't know they had another son." Regulus exclaimed.

The boy raised his chin stubbornly and glared at him.

Regulus blushed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just surprised. So what's your name?"

"Kieran, Kieran Malfoy." The boy said almost shyly.

"So Kieran, why aren't you at the party?" Regulus asked, getting comfortable while sitting next to him.

Kieran sighed and looked down. "My parents told me not to."

Regulus looked at the boy. He looked so frail, smaller than his age and there was an air of sadness surrounding him. Regulus immediately knew that he wasn't like Lucius.

"Don't worry, even my parents hate me half of the times." Regulus patted his back and grinned.

Kieran looked at him confusedly then slowly smiled back. "You are not how I imagined you to be Regulus."

Regulus just raised an eyebrow and looked at the book Kieran was reading, "Hogwarts, a History? Really mate, we still have almost half a year before we get our letters."

Kieran just shot a glare at him and began discussing the fine points of reading. Regulus just smiled and that was it. After that, they met as often as possible and soon Regulus grew protective of the small Malfoy. Kieran also bloomed under Regulus' friendship and grew more confident. By the time they received their Hogwarts letter, they had become inseparable.

_**End of Flash back**_

Regulus was blinked back to the present as Kieran nudged him. Regulus sighed, he had always been able to let his guard down and relax around Kieran and right now that was precisely what he needed.

"Kie ... I think I'm way over my head." Regulus whispered softly. He was scared to raise his voice fearing what it might mean.

"Are you referring to how my brother approached you regarding taking the dark mark?" Kieran asked directly.

Regulus laughed, "Trust you to cut right to the chase." He quieted down then gazed somberly at him, "Yes, he ... they approached me and I ... said yes."

Kieran didn't react, patiently listening. Regulus continued, "I don't know what to do Kie. It's either this or go to Dumbledore and you know how much I hate the old coot. His aura is always so _grey_. At least with the dark lord I know where I stand and where his idea-"

"Do you?Do you really know what will happen to you Reg if you decide to follow him?" Kieran said, interrupting him.

Regulus stared at his friend's grey eyes and sighed, "Yes I know what will happen to me ... _now. _I'm not so sure about the future. Recently when I saw the Dark Lord, his aura was ... _fluctuating_. I have never seen something like it before." Regulus admitted.

"So you hate Dumbledore but you don't trust Voldemort either. The way I see it, you neither support the 'light' nor the 'dark'. What good will it do to take the dark mark then?" Kieran pointed out, ignoring the glare Regulus sent his way for saying _his _name.

Regulus growled in frustration, "So what do you want me to do Kie?"

Kieran hesitated, he would normally say whatever he felt Regulus needed to hear, not what he _wanted _to hear, except when it came to his brother. But he still continued, "What about your b-"

"Don't!" Regulus snapped. "You know how I feel about him Kieran." Regulus continued harshly.

Kieran winced. So he was back to Kieran. But he really felt that Reg needed to mend his relationship with his brother. Specially now, recently he had been feeling nervous and edgy as if something, something _big _was about to happen and he _knew _that if Reg didn't mend his bond with Sirius soon, he would be in grave danger.

So Kieran pushed forward, "Regulus, I know you hate your brother and as far as trust is concerned, well you would rather trust the words of a Knockturn Alley whore but Reg, he's your family, hell the only decent and _sane _family member you have." Kieran gently said.

Seeing his friend was still ignoring him, Kieran pointed out "Fine, why don't you forget he's your brother and just think of him as a lesser evil and use him till there is a better option available."

Regulus glared at him, "You're a bastard, you know that right?"

Kieran smiled at him, knowing his friend would at least _consider_ what he had just said.

"I know."

"Just reminding you."

"Fuck you."

"I already have a boyfriend."

Regulus groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me of that bumbling block of muscle. Seriously Kie what do you see in him? He would have been in Hufflepuff if he wasn't a Goyle." Regulus complained.

"Well, you have your whores and I have my studs." Kieran pertly returned.

Regulus blinked. Then started chuckling, his bad mood gone, "you're ridiculous, you know that."

Kieran just smirked at him.

Regulus punched his thigh and got up. Yes, he was glad he had Kieran Malfoy as his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours earlier ... <em>

Lily looked at her charms assignment, her mind anywhere _but _towards studying for once. Ever since she had seen Severus with his fellow slytherins in the dark forest, she had been feeling so confused! She knew the right thing would be to go to Professor McGonagall directly but she couldn't help but feel that she should confront Severus first.

Decided, Lily closed her books and went to find him. She knew that her talk with Severus would definitely not go smoothly but she never shirked from her duties so Lily marched towards the slytherin common room, determined.

* * *

><p>Severus grimaced in pain, his arm throbbed and his head felt like someone was poking inside with a hot iron. His lips twisted in self-mockery. How awed he had been when he had first joined Tom Riddle. His charming personality and great power had beckoned him like a beacon of light.<p>

It was all a lie!

Severus didn't how things had gone _so _wrong in such a short time. He had tries leaving but his already bore the fresh pink scars from _that _decision. And what was it all for, revenge ... well _fuck revenge!_

He was still so very angry at Lily for taking the blasted Potter's side. He thought he had put it all behind him but sometimes regret made his stomach churn and his heart- what was left of it- clench. For, she was after all his very first friend and his first love. He doubted he loved her anymore, the thought alone brought too much heartache, disappointment and anger. But he still missed his only true friend ... _occasionally._

"Severus!"

Severus turned, already aware who was calling him. Lucius was walking towards him, with his patent sneer.

"I heard the Dark Lord called you." Lucius asked quietly.

Severus barely resisted raising an eyebrow. He could see the jealousy in Lucius' eyes at the thought that their lord favored _him _more. Lucius was so enamored with Voldemort that it was almost pathetic. He failed to see Tom's real nature or maybe he knew and still wanted to follow him.

Severus looked away in disgust. Lucius' expression reminded him a little of himself ... how he was two years back. His fourth year was when everything changed - he had officially taken the dark mark and sided with Tom Riddle ... the worst mistake of his life.

"None of your concern Lucius. If you want to know further as Tom." Severus sneered.

Lucius failed to hide the scowl on his face. Severus was the only one who ever dared to call their lord by his name. The dark lord found this quality both amusing and annoying, depending on his mood. But he never asked Severus to stop and Lucius was highly jealous of all the attention the younger slytherin received from the dark lord. His hand twitched, he was itching to curse the man standing in front of him.

"Don't even think of it." Severus whispered, his voice filled with menace. His wand pointed towards Lucius.

Lucius eyes widened. His fingers had barely moved. No one could have reacted in time to that small a movement. He swallowed and stepped back.

Lucius Malfoy would never admit it but the younger slytherin scared him. Sometimes there was a look in his eyes that promised ... he shuddered. He didn't want to ponder further on that line of thought.

"Fine! But bear in mind Snape, one day the Dark Lord will rely on me much more than you." Lucius retorted, trying to preserve what little dignity he had left.

Lucius Malfoy bowed to no one ... except maybe his charismatic leader- Tom Riddle.

Severus mentally sneered at the Malfoy scion before retuning back to his room. He rubbed his forehead trying to dispel the headache as he sat down on the bed.

The meeting today had gone so much worse than he expected. Voldemort was a much bigger monster than he had ever imagined! Hell he doubted Dumbledore had any idea with who- rather _what _- he was dealing with. Then he smirked, at least wouldn't see his demise coming. That was the only thought which brought Severus even an iota of satisfaction.

Horcruxes! Bloody _Horcruxes. _Voldemort was stark raving mad! He couldn't believe Tom would take such radical actions Severus couldn't deny the existence of the blasted ring.

_He had already made two Horcruxes._

If Severus' guess was right, then Voldemort wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon, Specially with the new request, rather order ha had given Severus. A seemingly mythical potion to separate and sever his soul into disjointed parts and prevent his body from decaying, all this _without _killing him. Severus' lips twisted as he remembered what had happened after ...

_**Flash back**_

"Tom but that's impossible! There is no such potion." Severus blurted shocked, forgetting who he was standing in front of.

"You dare question me Severus." Voldemort hissed, so softly that even Severus with his enhanced senses had to strain his ears to hear it.

Severus barely managed to keep his expression from changing, but something must have shown- for Voldemort smirked coldly.

With a deadly whisper, he raised his wand, "_Crucio."_

Severus screamed and crumpled in pain. All his nerve ending screamed in agony. His bones felt like they were about to crack. He barely managed to stop himself from howling in pain and pleading for mercy. He would not succumb to pain!

With gritted teeth, blood seeping from his mouth from biting his tongue, Severus contained his agony by whimpering and groaning under the repeated _Crucio._

After a while, Voldemort stopped as if bored.

"You're no fun to torture my friend." He said almost pleasantly.

Severus just groaned. He had turned his body to a ball to keep from making any unnecessary movements. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings as the pain ebbed. The tremors remained though.

"Brew me the potion Severus or there will be no next time. You have one year. Do not disappoint me. Voldemort ordered.

Severus nodded, his eyes on the floor, not wanting to experience another cruciatus so soon. Voldemort soon apparated away, leaving Severus to lie on the ground as his body jerked with the spasms that followed after such meetings. He laid there for a few hours before he could manage to lift himself enough to go back to Hogwarts.

_**End of Flash Back.**_

Severus laid back on his bed, his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, his mind miles away. He knew he didn't want to help Tom with his goals any longer. The cost was too much, his revenge wasn't worth his life.

But he couldn't come up with a better option. One thing he was absolutely sure of was that he didn't want to go to Dumbledore for help. He knew Dumbledore wanted to win against Tom, at any cost. Severus had a suspicion that if he approached the headmaster, then he would ask Severus to spy on Tom and _that _was a can of worms waiting to be opened. After all Severus was a slytherin and in Dumbledore's mind he was expandable.

He sighed.

He ached everywhere.

His head hurt.

His life was _not _going the way he wanted.

"Severus Snape? The gryffindor prefect, Lily Evans is waiting for you outside the common room." A first year informed him respectfully.

Lily? What was she doing here. The he frowned. She had continuously refused to see him when he had literally camped outside _her _common room for days to beg for her forgiveness. Now she came barging into _his _territory.

_How dare she._

"Audrey, inform her that I'm currently unavailable and should she come here again, I will not be held accountable if something _happens _to her."

Audrey hesitated slightly before replying, "Sure."

Severus tried to listen but couldn't pinpoint their voices because of the noise from the other students in the common room. Then he scowled, he was _not _interested in her reply. With that he closed his eyes trying to sleep willing all his thoughts to go away.

* * *

><p>Lily couldn't remember the last time she had been so infuriated! Even James Potter hadn't irritated her to this extent. Who did he think he was. That absolute prat. She felt like strangling Severus Snape with her bare hands! The bloody git didn't even realize she was doing it for his own benefit.<p>

Well fine! He didn't want her her help then it wasn't her headache anymore. With that, Lily flipped her hair and marched back to the Gryffindor Tower, ignoring the slight pang in her heart.

It had been two years since their fight. The year following the fight had been hard on Lily. While she had been terribly hurt by Severus' cruel words, she had still lost her best friend. Their fight as a culmination of the strained silences and small squabbles due to the company Severus kept and the marauders in Lily's house.

After that, it just became hard for her to approach him since she could see how _dark _he was becoming.

For just one wild second, she wished they were back in Cokeworth where everything was simple and they were just Lily and Severus- two friends who shared everything.

But that would never be, Lily thought with regret. She allowed herself one last thought about how things could be before pushing it all in one corner of her mind and entered the gryffindor common room.

It was almost morning when Lily arrived so most of the students were in their beds. _Well, _Lily thought irritatingly, _almost all_ as she saw three bodies sprawled over each other. Of course they had to annoy her even when asleep. She sighed and with one last glance at the sleeping marauders, Lily went upstairs, officially brain dead!

* * *

><p>"Albus, I fear we were too late. It has already begun." A voice spoke from the shadows.<p>

Dumbledore gazed somberly at the glittering sandglass, watching each grain fall. Things were moving faster than expected. Till a few days ago, the sand was falling as expected but _something _had triggered a change. He didn't know what it was but he didn't like it. Any unknown variables for Albus Dumbledore were a threat and were to be eliminated ... immediately.

He had felt a spike in the castle's magic recently. But it had been for a fraction of a second, far too short to pin point. But for the first time Albus Dumbledore had felt scared for he had felt the magic come in contact with the wards of Hogwarts. It should have been stopped but it had _flowed _through the wards as if merely brushing them aside and through Hogwarts magic, it had touched _his _magic.

Dumbledore had been reading when it happened. So boundless it felt that Dumbledore didn't even realize when his hands started trembling – so much so that he dropped the book in his hands, his magic _shuddered_, too overwhelmed.

The strange thing was he neither felt any warmth nor any animosity. It had no intent and felt ancient. It made the magic surrounding Hogwarts like an infant's, which was too scary a thought to indulge in.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. There had been only one strange occurrence recently ant that was coming of one Miss HermioneGranger. But she did not posses enough magic, nor was she trained enough to act as a conduit and he doubted her body could handle it. But still Dumbledore had a feeling that _somehow_ it was related to her appearing here.

He didn't have enough information to see the whole picture but once something triggered Dumbledore's interest, he refused to let it go until he had uncovered everything there was to know about it. Besides Dumbledore definitely didn't want Miss Granger disrupting his plans regarding the order.

Soon, they might just be ready to stand against Tom. Yes, he would be keeping a close eye on his new student.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes : <strong>*Phew* That was one long chapter to write and edit. Hope you guys liked it.

**Response to the reviews:**

Brian1972 – To answer your question, they live in an era where men are taught chivalry and women generally are not taught battle magic. also because he is pureblood he thought he could intimidate Hermione because in every pureblood household boys are treated better than girls , had he been a muggle born or even a half blood he would have dependent more on his magic than brute strength because like I said pureblood families in an attempt to uphold tradition and transfer of ownership to the next son born, tend to forget that girls might be smaller or physically weaker than some men, their magic is not. ( At least that was my reasoning since wizarding Britain anyways was more traditional than the Muggle world.)

Daniella2cool – Don't worry, I have no intention of making James go back to Lily. Their ship has sailed. :p

Lorna Potter – I completely agree with you! I hate it when Hermione is shown as the second choice or when James clearly likes Hermione but goes back to Lily for some asinine reason, so that's not gonna happen here. :)

The Rest – Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting, following and reading this story. Your reviews always encourage me to write more ( one reason why this chapter was so long :p)

Till next time, Cheers!


End file.
